Friend, Sister, and a Pain in the Rear
by yarnandahalfspinner
Summary: Someone has moved into 221C. When the feisty American girl meets the boys upstairs she becomes a friend, a sister, and a target. Can Sherlock put up with her? Will London be able to handle her? Can the boys protect her? Do they need to? T to be safe for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey peeps! Welcome to my new story. I recently gave in and watched the show and love it and as we all do started thinking, "Well what if…" This is a story about a women living in the basement {Oh my!} but while I may throw in some fluff I do not see this turning into romance so if that's what you were hoping for sucks for you. That being said I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Any feedback on plot grammar spelling ect. Is appreciated. Also let me know if you like or dislike something. Constructive criticism folks. Okay that's all I got without further adieu.. **_

She walked up the stairs leading to the doorway and raised her hand to knock when the door swung open and a tall mop top of a man came hurriedly through the door followed by a shorter stockier man. "Sorry miss" he said, "but we can't take cases now but you can email and we might be able to help out."

The woman chuckled at the pair the shorter man still talking as he ran down the street as the tall man hailed a cab. She raised her hand again and knocked and an elderly woman answered the door.

"Oh, hello dear! I hope you had a good trip I'll show you up to the flat."

The woman looked around the flat and smiled. She had gotten settled into the flat after a full day of scrubbing the grime from every corner, replacing some of the dry way, painting everything she could get her hands on and directing all the furniture that had been delivered to their rightful spots. Now she had her headphones on swinging around the kitchen to the beat of her music and the smell of her food. She flopped onto the couch and waited for the timer to go off. When at last her meal was done she set it to the counter and brought out the larger dish before heading to the other flat in the building. The door opened and the stocky man gaped at her holding a casserole about to speak. "John," the tall man yelled from behind the blond man, "Is that the nannies new tenant." "What?" he yelled back giving the woman an apologetic smile. "The American woman that was outside this morning she'll be renting c" The mop top appeared at the door and the woman looked at him about to speak when he interrupted again.

"Wait I want to figure it out myself."

"Be nice Sherlock."

"I'm bored John." The mop top, Sherlock said, "You are American. Southern state Georgia or Florida. You moved here to teach because you like to travel and now that you are divorced you have that freedom again. You are trained in at least 3 martial arts. Oh more and you carry weapons which means you are somehow involved with the government and your favorite color is blue because it reminds you of the sky. You have some money which is quite remarkable for a teacher not a lot but enough but you never worry about finances probably your family support you or your alimony. You only speak one language because when you were young you focused on sports and read for fun and not for school. Your passions drive you and you jump before you think." Sherlock smiled, "How did I do?" John just shook his head, "I'm sorry miss. He tends to be a little over-" "Not bad." She said to the mop top her American accent quite clear then turned to John, "Don't worry about it. That was quite interesting you were mistaken on a few things but before I tell you mind telling me how you came to your conclusions."

Sherlock smirked, "American was easy to guess you had an NFL hat sticking out of your bag this morning. You're tan in winter so somewhere south and your clothes tell me not from the west now your voice tells me Florida. You still have the tan line from your wedding ring and when the door surprised you your hand switched towards your side. Teacher by the books delivered they're downstairs by the way so no money but you moved countries so some money and living in a flat in a place not many teachers can afford so someone else lends you some. You wear sky blue and the dish is the same color. You are American living in another English speaking country so one language. You like to read but obviously did sports as a child martial arts by your stance it also explains why you know more than three at such a young age."

"Okay I'll give you American and yes Florida girl. Five by the way martial arts that is and I was sporty as a kid and loved to read but I did not start martial arts until college. I was a swimmer."

"Ah there is always something." Mop top said.

"Hold on I am not done yet." John looked up surprised the woman hadn't run off yet and on top of that was talking back to his difficult flat mate.

"I missed something else?" Sherlock inquired frowning.

"Yup, I'm not divorced he died. I like blue because of the water not the sky. Don't hate on the states. I speak six languages I moved here because I was offered a job and I do like to travel so kudos on that one. I pay my own way not on a teacher's salary. It was you who deduced I am involved with the government. Consultant might I add so I'm not fully corrupt."

"Now if I may" she continued, "You are a detective. Private eye actually because you dislike the government. You are a genius but you miss some social clues I would say you are somewhere on the autism spectrum but you appear more like you don't care to notice not that you can't. You friend here- I'm sorry John was it?"

"Yes um hello John Watson next door neighbor along with Sherlock Holmes" he introduced motioning to the mop top clearly sulking now.

"Pleasure to meet you. Military?" She inquired.

"Yes how did you tell?"

"Your posture, speech, and neatness. I've been around military enough to know an Army man when I see one plus your medical bag over there tells me that you were a doctor. Thank you for your service."

"I uh."

"Consulting detective." Sherlock suddenly interjected.

"What?"

"I am not a private eye I am a consulting detective. I invented the job."

"That's fun."

"You have not hit me yet." He stated bluntly. The woman looked confused.

"Should I?"

"I would rather you do not. Most people would have by now."

"Or told you to piss off." John reminded him.

The woman just laughed.

"What for your observations? I don't get offended easily and honestly it's quite impressive. I can get a bit off most people but unlike you I don't always show off."

"You just did."

"You did first" she quipped sticking her tongue out childishly.

He stared at her and muttered a "well then" before retreating back into the flat.

John turned to the woman. "That was quite impressive he does take some getting used not many people can handle him like that."

"I work with children." she reminded him and he chuckled, "Anyways I just came to drop off some dinner for you my way of saying hello."

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Oh I'd love too but I have a bit of preparing to do before tomorrow. Rain check?"

John smiled at the woman as she headed back to her flat. Watching her tall lean figure stride back to her flat long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Wait, I don't think I caught your name."

She turned around surprised, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mention it did I? Sorry about that. Noelle. Noelle Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all, thanks for reading. I own nothing. Nottthhhiiing! **_

_**Streetdog – Thank you so much for the review! Writing in these characters is new so your feedback was great. The best explanation I can give for Sherlock noting her favorite color was he was making a blind jab and yes she was wearing blue although you won't get a description of he for another two chapters. Muahaha! I will try to write a little more interaction between Mrs. H and Noelle but the main focus of the story is really her interaction with the boys upstairs. Also N-o-e-l-l-e is a female rendition of Noel although both spellings can be used for women. Thanks again for the review,**_

Noelle did not see the men for about a week other than in passing. She was too busy with preparing her classroom and ignoring texts to make friends. She was also thoroughly grumpy due to the weather. She was a Florida girl if it was below 80 F it was too cold for her. On this particular Friday she was bundled up more than the native Londoners who looked at her curiously as she walked but she was still shivering. A car pulled up with tinted windows and her hand twitched towards her side. The window rolled down.

"Get in."

"You didn't say please."

"I don't have time for this Ms. Morgan get in."

"And I don't have time for you so bite me."

A man stepped out of the car and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"This is not a request."

Suddenly the woman moved behind the man and slammed him against the car.

"And I don't like orders"

The man in the car laughed.

"I told you that wouldn't work not on this one. Okay then please get in the car."

"That wasn't so hard now was it the answers still no by the way."

"You are obviously cold now please get in the car."

"Oh yes I am cold so I get in cars with men I don't know also next time I'm hungry I think I'll ask a man for candy."

"My name is Mycroft Holmes"

"Ah… an elder Holmes"

She stepped into the car ad sat across from the man. Thinning hair and carrying an umbrella.

"Overprotective brother or cousin?" she asked noticing the man she pushed into the car make to climb in the front she added, "He can walk."

"Ms. Morgan surely you won't hold it against my man he was trying to do his job."

"I'll stop holding it against him when he stops trying to hold onto me."

Mycroft sighed, "Take a cab back." he told the man before turning back to the woman, "Brother by the way."

"Ah no wonder he dislikes the government."

"I hope he hasn't been too rude to you yet."

"Not as bad as you yet." She quipped then frowned, "Although he did seem to think I had divorced my husband rather than been widowed."

"Ah yes he does do that sometime. I would like to make you an offer," he said handing her a packet of money.

"You want me to spy on him." It wasn't a question.

"I just want you to keep an eye on my little brother I do worry."

"No." she stated simply. "Oh look we are here. Thanks for the ride and the housewarming gift." She said taking the envelope and walking up the stairs before turning to the car and shouting, "And do say hello to your dear employee for me."

She set down her bags and walked to the b flat. John answered the door.

"Oh hello come back for that tea."

"Yes," she laughed, "among other things."

John led her to a messy living room.

"Sorry for the mess it gets like this when we are on a case."

"Oh so you consult too?"

"He assists" Sherlock said from the sofa.

She nodded towards him. "I met someone who knew you today. Had an interesting conversation."

"Ah did my brother bribe you to spy on me."

"I'm guessing this has happened before."

"Did he take you to an abandoned warehouse?" John asked.

"No, and a wise decision on his part. He must have read up on me."

"What did you say?" Sherlock inquired glancing sideways over his fingertips which he held under his chin.

"Told him no. I don't need to be snooping into business not my own. Or at least not for him." She added with a wink.

"Shame we could have split the fee."

"Didn't say I didn't take the money."

John coughed and looked at her Sherlock smirked and muttered, "Interesting"

"What?" John coughed.

"He irritated me. So much more social manners yet entirely too confident in himself. Anyways I am a younger sibling that kind of snooping is annoying but don't think that means I am splitting the money."

"Right sugar?"

'Sure'

"She doesn't like tea." Sherlock interrupted

"What?"

"She doesn't like tea."

"But if you don't mind I'll make my own decisions thank you"

"Sugar please I am trying to drink tea I hear it's good for you and people offer it to me all the time around here so I am trying to pick up the habit."

"Dead." Sherlock stated.

"What?"

"You said your husband was dead. How?"

She looked dazed for a moment before collecting herself as John shot Sherlock a look of reprimand.

"Sherlock be nice."

"No it is perfectly fine. Car crash. Drunk driver ran into him," she said fingering something around her neck. John noticed it was a chain holding her wedding rings. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Five languages?"

"Six. English, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, and Arabic. I'm working on Farsi now."

"Why?" John inquired.

"As I said I like to travel."

"Martial Arts?"

"Now you'll have to wait to find out about that," the woman chuckled "after all I do need some mystery."

"Secondary school?"

"If by that you mean, 'Do you teach high school?' then yes."

"English?"

"History."

"Why did you move here?"

"Because sitting still wouldn't have gotten me here"

John looked confused as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Why did you leave America?"

"Because you have to do that to get to England."

Getting her game John laughed. Sherlock just sighed and sulked.

"Oh don't be that way you already deduced why. I like to travel and got a job here."

"But you had a job back home. Still do they are probably holding it for you so Why. Are. You. Here."

"Haven't you ever just wanted to do something?" She sighed exasperated"CIA was getting on my nerves. I was sad living in a house without my husband. I still wanted to teach and thought if I was going to move I might as well make it dramatic."

"Alright," he said simply and closed his eyes as if meditating.

"Wait," John said sitting down "Did she say the- Tell me you didn't say the CIA."

"I told you I worked with the government your brother it appears is already aware of this."

"No Sherlock told you that you did and I thought you meant like a secretary"

Noelle let out a loud single HA! At this then looked at John.

"Call it what you want man, but note taking isn't exactly my forte."

"Mycroft knew."

"Apparently seeing as he didn't drag me to- Did you say an abandoned warehouse?"

"Yeah and ruddy one it was at that." He looked at her strangely.

"Consultant for the CIA" he laughed then frowned "you aren't a hit man are you?"

"No dear just in acquisition."

"Acquisition? Like a thief."

The woman rolled her eyes with a sigh "Sometimes CIA agents don't do anything and when they get caught doing nothing in a place they never were I am not hired to bring them back to where they never left. Get it?"

"Sort of. Do you have to kill me now?"

The woman laughed again. "I am a consultant that technically never worked for the CIA and if I say I am people believe me or think I am insane either way no heat for the CIA as long as I do not tell you specifics, which honestly I wouldn't do even if I knew y'all better. Basically I do what I want. "

"This street just becomes more abnormal every day."

Noelle drowned her tea in a gulp trying not to grimace. "Thank you for the tea but I am afraid I have some work to do. Feel free to visit anytime. Oh and do me a favor. Don't run around telling people my, umm, hobby. It's always better to be sage than sorry."

"But you told us."

"Might as well. You don't have any connections to the Russians do you?" she asked dubiously.

"No."

"Not yet." Sherlock added at which Noelle laughed.

"Then I think we're good."

John laughed but Sherlock noted that while Noelle smiled there was a slight strain in stored it away for a later date and turned back to the task at hand.

John saw her to the door despite her protest that she could get there safe. "Thank you really. Good night John. Good night Sherlock" she yelled to the man on the couch.

"Hmmmm yes." Sherlock muttered already lost in his wallpaper of clippings.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review. There will be a couple more chapters of developing a relation between these three and explaining some of the details about Noelle then the fun shall begin muahaha*cough*. Whoops slipped into my evil alter ego for a moment sorry about that. Anyways stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry all. I just realized m page breaks didn't translate to the website. Now you will see 11111111 instead of a nice pretty line. Oh well. No reviews for last chapter how sad! Maybe I will get one this time. Hint Hint Nudge nudge wink wink say no more! Anyways thanks for reading. (and please review)**_

Noelle put her last lesson plan in her file. That should keep the students busy for some time she thought. She sighed as she looked around the flat. The thing about renting the basement was there were no windows. On all other accounts though it was perfect. She barely noticed the moisture that hung in the air being from such a humid climate and having removed the wallpaper and painting the flat a happy blue green and yellow it was almost cheerful. She grabbed the last box she had yet to unpack and sat on the futon to look through it. She sighed as she pulled out pictures of her wedding day and that day at the beach that turned out so dreadfully. She placed them over the fireplace with a few other pictures and trinkets. She stacked the empty box with the others and smiled at the flat. Then she sat down and cried.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111

"Bored."

John rolled his eyes he was not in the mood for Sherlock's antics. "Take a case."

"There are none over a 4"

"Do an experiment."

"Molly wouldn't let me have any more fingers."

"Read a book."

"Boring!"

"How about you take that dish down to Noelle."

"I am not a delivery boy."

"No you are bored. So go occupy your body for 10 seconds and give me some peace."

Sherlock sulked on the sofa for a second before yelling, "Fine!"

John breathed out a sigh of relief apologizing silently to the woman downstairs.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Noelle heard a knock on the door and quickly composed herself washing her face quickly before answering.

"Hello"

Sherlock Holmes sat on her doorstep with her dish looking unhappy.

"I brought you your dish. John sends his thanks." He took a look at the woman for a split second before determining she had been crying.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Are you done crying?"

"I wasn't crying you will be fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay then don't be rude. Why does it matter if I have been crying anyways?"

"It doesn't. I just do not want to deal with crying sentimental women today."

"I don't cry in front of people" she said proudly, "so come in or don't. I don't have any tea but if you want coffee I have some on right now."

"Black two sugars please." He said entering the flat. It looked a lot better than when he had first come to see it before taking b instead. The walls were cheery colors and pictures of family and friends hung on the wall. Her desk was littered with pictures as well as notes from students and cheesy trinkets given to her by student's acclaiming her the "worlds #1 teacher". In contrast she also had rather unusual decorations for the cheery flat. Newspapers from historical events were framed around her walls and several ancient weapons hung in cases. She brought him coffee and hey sat in silence for a second.

"Bored." She asked but it wasn't a question.

"Dreadfully."

She laughed.

"You find that amusing."

"No one in America would say dreadfully. In fact I don't think many people here would. And look at this the great consulting detective having coffee with me returning dishes. Yes, I find it very amusing."

Her laughter was contagious and Sherlock found himself smirking a bit against his better judgment.

"Where did you get these weapons" he stated to stop her laughter.

"Oh I told you I teach history. I also am considered a bit of a weapons nut. Wrote a book actually as a side project my first five years of teaching. I see you like the Kpinga. That was given to me by the previous owner who had no idea what it was. He brought it to one of my seminars and I told him it was awesome. He said it was cursed and left it with me. Same story with the Katar over there. I don't understand why people insist these weapons are cursed. They took lives yes, but most likely they saved lives too. How sadly they are disregarded."

"You keep them on the shelf."

"Well I am not strapping them on. I have more than enough weapons for that anyways they have had their time they should be admired now."

"But on your shelf"

"So I am a bit selfish I plan to leave them to a museum once I am gone they will have their time don't worry."

"But on your shelf" Sherlock said again rather annoyed by this point.

"What are you getting at?"

"They are worth a small fortune yet there are no security measures other than your cameras of course."

"I should hide those better." Noelle muttered

"No they are very discreet there."

"Obviously not"

"Anyone of average intelligence would not see them."

"Wow thanks. I have now found the official winner of this year's humble award."

"Don't be childish."

"Why not? It is quite fun."

"Oh for God's sake why did I come down here?"

"Hey take your own name in vain leave God out of this."

"Oh religious surprise there" Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Yes! Now would you like a pastry?" Noelle practically yelled.

"What?"

"Pastry?" she said as if they hadn't just been bickering, "There is a bakery by the school I found lovely snacks there."

"Umm no."

"Suit yourself scarecrow."

"What?"

"You should eat more you are skinny as a scarecrow."

"This body is just transport for my mind."

"Oh and what happens when that transport breaks in half not so good for the mind. All it would take is a gentle breeze to knock you down."

"Oh for G-" Noelle gave him a look that could stop death in its tracks.

"-oodness sake" He completed slowly.

"Anyways hate to rush you out but I was planning on visiting the Tower of London-"

"Good day miss Morgan." Sherlock said and left the infuriating woman.

The woman chuckled as he left. Could it be she had found someone to irritate already in this country? If so she must invite him over more often. A moment later a mop top head peered back into her flat.

"It would take more than a monsoon wind to knock me over Ms. Morgan although birds do tend to avoid me" he said then disappeared again.

As he headed back upstairs happy to have the last word he heard laughter erupt from where he had been. He smirked before turning his thoughts to where John could have put his gun.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

"Why are you so nervous?" His voice made Noelle jump ten feet in the air. Sherlock stood smirking next to an irritated John outside 221 B. "No don't answer. You have to take a test to get into a graduate program. You don't like to test and you're running late. Dull."

"Yes, I don't know why I could be nervous," she replied words dripping with sarcasm, "Perhaps because all my hopes dreams and aspirations depend on a stupid multiple choice test and I CAN'T GET A STUPID TAXI TO STOP! Sorry! No, really just a little stressed, and I miss my car, and I hate the roads here. Stupid Brits. Don't you realize you drive on the wrong side? TAXI!"

"Would you like some help getting a cab?" John offered earning him a warm smile from the frazzled women.

"That would be lovely. I don't think they like me." She smirked as the doctor tried to stop one to no avail.

"Ah at least I'm not the only one."

"Oh for G-oodness sake" Sherlock corrected himself earning a smile from Noelle and a confused look from John. He rolled his eyes and pulled himself up to full height sticking his hand out. "Taxi."

The car pulled up immediately and she jumped in. "Thank you so much. If I pass this test I'm going to kiss you both full on the lips then I'm going to eat a tub of ice cream and sleep for days. "

"Yes, well best get going." Sherlock said closing the door hearing the woman ramble on to herself even with the cab pulling away.

"Let's go John the game is on." Sherlock said and turned with a flourish towards the crime scene leaving John behind yelling, "Did you consider I may have wanted to talk with someone this morning beside you!"

Noelle skipped home. Well she tried to skip home. After sitting for several hours she felt like taking a walk and honestly even if she didn't she was incapable of hailing a taxi. So she decided to walk the half hour back to 221C. That had been two hours ago and she was utterly and hopelessly lost. Luckily for her she didn't mind walking and Mrs. Hudson happened to be on her way back from a book club meeting and stopped to share her taxi with the woman.

As the two stepped into the foyer the two men that lived upstairs were on their way down. For once the shorter man was leading the procession dragging the taller sulking man out for a bite to eat. The woman smiled and got a mischievous grin.

"John, how was your day?"

"Oh hello Noelle. Yes, it was good very er productive. How did the test go?"

"I PASSED!"

"That's wonderful" John exclaimed and a moment later the woman grabbed both sides of his face and planted her cold lips on his.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, "I never would have expected but of course you both are nice young-"

While she was ranting John remembered the exchange from earlier and started laughing. Mrs. Hudson got more confused and the great consulting detective started inching back up the stairs but too late.

"Oi scarecrow I believe I said both of you." Now Sherlock full on ran up the stairs taking two at a time but the woman was quicker than she looked and caught up to him laughing. He grabbed her wrist irritated but she quickly escaped grabbing him by his cheekbones and kissing him full on the lips. By this time John was full on rolling on the floor laughing which was soon joined by the loud snorts of Noelle leaning against the wall.

"Would you two quit being children!?" Sherlock pouted.

"Say's the man who just ran away from a girl as if she had cooties."

By this time Mrs. Hudson had been clued in and was muttering, "Oh my in my day nothing like this- any of this really but-" as she stepped into A.

"Noelle we're going out for a bit. You should come with us to celebrate."

"I'd love to but I still mean to get out my ice cream and sleep forever."

"She's lying."

"Sherlock" John warned.

"What she means to say is she foolishly decided to walk home due to her ineptitude to hail a cab and now is suffering the ill effects of the cold which she is not used to. However that is no reason to skip out on such a lovely evening."

The two looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Here take my coat give John here the company he so desires and I will stay here and look after things. Off you go."

John looked at him incredulously while the woman started laughing again.

"You realize you just tried to set John up on a date with me right?" she asked taking the coat which made her look like a child in her father's clothing. "My gosh I look like a streetwalker. Come now John let me show you a good Thai restaurant." Sherlock rolled his eyes as the two laughed and headed for the door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111

"So what was the exam for?" John asked as they sat enjoying the warmth of the restaurant.

"Oh didn't you figure that out?"

"Sherlock is the clever one not me. So come on why were you so freaked out this morning? You don't seem the type."

"Oh shut up you're plenty clever. I am applying to a graduate program offered here on ancient military history. The test was- challenging." She proceeded hesitantly, "I am smart. Very much so. On some things but of course no one can be good at everything. The thing is I was never considered smart in school… Look I have started to develop a curriculum to teach military history starting in middle school. I've studied independently most of my life on the subject even wrote a book on weapons but I don't have the degree to prove it and- I don't really know what I'm getting at here I just…" She trailed off but John understood.

"So," she changed subjects quickly, "How long have you been living with Sherlock?"

"About two months."

"Hmmm a war in its own way I guess."

"Out of the fire, into the frying pan they say" Noelle just laughed.

"Oh well I hope he isn't too difficult for you after our fun."

They stopped for a second and looked at each other then laughed.

"In all seriousness though I think he likes you. You know as much as he likes anyone. Did I here you call him scarecrow?"

They went into another fit of giggles.

"Okay Dr. Watson it's late and I passed an exam today- unofficial results but they haven't been wrong yet so I think I deserve a treat. Tell me a story. "

They didn't return till past midnight, talking like old friends. To John it seemed like he had spent the night with his buddies from the army, to Noelle it felt like dinner with her brother. She walked a slightly inebriated John up to his flat where she was surprised to see Sherlock still awake and wearing a silk robe. He looked disgusted as John slurred, "Heeeyy Scarecrow." Before stumbling to bed.

Noelle turned and took off the consulting detective's coat thanking him for the loan as she hung it by the door. She turned and nearly knocked the man down.

"Holy Moley Sherlock you're like a ninja."

He looked at her with a piercing stare then stooped to look her in the eye. She stared back curiously.

"Yes?"

With a thump that came from him flicking her forehead he jumped back onto his sofa.

"I win."

Noelle laughed and he scowled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Sherlock 1 Noelle 2" she quipped then left for the basement.

He tried to figure out what was so amusing when he caught his reflection and observed that one of the pillows on the sofa had ripped at the seam causing a few pieces of straw to stick in his unruly curls.

He looked like a scarecrow.

_**Hehehehehehe Noelle babbles John drinks and Sherlock looks like a scarecrow. I can't say writing this wasn't fun. Next week will be a little darker and infinitely cuter so stay tuned and please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nothing is mine but the clothes on my back and those were hand-me-downs. Enjoy!**_

_**Also still no new reviews. This makes me sad. **____** Please people? I'll even take one word reviews. Good. Bad. Anything?**_

It had been two months since Noelle Morgan moved into 221C Baker Street. Honestly John didn't think she'd stay around especially after Sherlock decided her fridge was as good as any to leave body parts in. Surprisingly she didn't make much of a fuss and next time I went down for tea Sherlock showed up to sneak things in the fridge he was met with a notice on the fridge.

_Sherlock, Please use a plastic bag to cover body parts when leaving them in my fridge. No genitals. No heads. No hair. No internal organs. Use the bottom shelf I never use it anyways. If you eat my yogurt again I will kill you slowly and painfully!_

_-Noelle_

_P.S. and don't use my milk!_

She had likewise taken quite well to the violin music. The first time it happened she showed up at their doorstep with an expandable file folder wearing pajama bottoms with a jacket pulled around her looking quietly disgruntled. Without a word and much to Sherlock's chagrin she started organizing his music into folders. When she was done she turned around to face a livid Sherlock and an amused John.

"It is three am! I don't mind you playing but honestly does it have to be so angry? This folder you can play at night. The other ones are daytime songs. I also left you a few sheets of my favorite songs if you ever feel inclined to be nice. If I have to come up here again woe to you Mr. Holmes!"

With that she turned on her heel and left. Sherlock of course continued to play a loud angry tune for several more minutes before looking at the folder and picking up a slower piece by Hagle.

Sherlock for his part also was adjusting quite well to the women. He had discovered that Noelle was a very physical person. Something which irritated him to no end. She slapped his arm when he was being rude, linked arms when walking down busy London streets, tapped him to get his attention, and would either greet or bid farewell with a hug or a kiss on the cheek. As almost every other day she was eating their takeout in the living room or else cooking for them at her table Sherlock grudgingly put up with the physical contact. John was quite excited to have someone who actually ate at the dinner table and when there was no case even Sherlock indulged in her cooking so it became more often to have an end of case meal at 221C than at the Chinese takeout. The one thing that made this bearable to Sherlock was her unique ability to shut up. On more than one occasion when John was out Sherlock barged into the C flat and flopped onto her couch. On these occasions she would continue with what she was doing until he would leave without a word or phrase a strange question like, "If you wanted to be invisible what would you wear?"

Today was one of those times. It was a late Friday night and Noelle was sitting crisscross on a chair at her desk when Sherlock came in. It was a full half hour with no noise other than the rustle of papers when he spoke.

"You're still working."

"Great deduction."

"Why? Shouldn't you be at some bar with the other average people?"

She laughed at that.

"Since when have I been average Sherlock? I have essays to grade and one to write for my own studies which I frankly think is ridiculous since I literally wrote the book. Although I am flattered that my professor uses it. What the case on tonight?"

"There is no case."

"No case?"

"Not a single murderer, thief, not even a cheating husband it's all dreadfully boring."

"You mean safe and serein."

"Like I said boring."

"If you don't have a case what were you thinking about just then?"

Sherlock fell back into thought fingers folded under his chin and a comfortable silence settled on the room as Noelle turned back to her work.

"What is your relationship with John?"

"What?"

"Well it is my experience that when men and women hang out with each other it is most likely because they wish to pursue a romantic relationship. Now I know that you have progressed to something more than a neighbor and-"

"Okay Sherlock I'm going to cut you off right there. It's sweet that you're looking out for John."

"I'm not looking out for John I just wish to avoid the inevitable fallout from the -"

"Pttthhhhh" the woman made a rude noise and stuck her tongue out at the man, "Whatever it's still sweet."

"It's not sweet."

"Ptttttthhhh! Anyways it's not like that between me and John. We are just friends. He reminds me of some of the acquaintances I made on my umm travels. So he's sorta like my brother in arms."

"And am I your brother in arms of sort?"

Noelle thought for a moment trying not to laugh at the childlike concern hidden on the man's face. She realized she was experiencing a rare moment of vulnerability for him but the obvious concern for what she thought was quite endearing.

"Less arms more just like my brother."

"We do not share genes."

"Family is thicker than blood Sherlock. Look I've always been very independent I never had a problem being on my own or travelling. But this is the first time I have lived out of the country and with-" she fingered the chain around her neck a tell that Sherlock knew meant she was thinking about her husband, "events that preceded my move I find myself a little homesick. You and Mrs. Hudson and John have been like a second family to me. So yes we don't share DNA but you're my brother no less."

Sherlock pushed his fingers and turned back to his thoughts. Meanwhile the woman finished her work and set about cleaning up her flat.

"I've never had a sister before."

"Well now you do. I officially adopt you as my brother."

"That's not possible."

"It is in my mind palace."

Sherlock pulled a face.

"You don't have a mind palace."

"Maybe I should make one."

Sherlock's phone dinged and he sent a text before jumping to his feet.

"See look the criminals are still out there. Just waiting until the reasonable hour of one in the morning to strike. Say hi to John for me."

Sherlock strode towards the door before turning back, "Okay."

"What?"

"Okay. You're my sister."

And with that he strode out the door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

Noelle looked into the mirror. She was tall but not as tall as she would have liked. Her brother still dwarfed her even with heels on. She had long dirty blond hair that fell in uneven waves down to the waist of her athletic body. She pulled on her favorite red sweater over her green shirt and blue jeans. The outfit was topped off by the sky blue trench coat that covered her to her knees. She giggled. Her brother used to tease her terribly about her sense of style and as she slipped on a casual pair of yellow heels she couldn't help but hear him commenting on how she looked like a child's drawing.

She laughed and headed out the door but it wasn't London she stepped into. It was sweltering hot in Florida and she was wearing a tee shirt and jeans. It was dark and she was out by herself for a little air. Suddenly a man walked out and grabbed her but she threw him on the ground and reached for her knife when another man came at her. She saw the black of a gun and a second later it was flying to her hand the man stumbling back. There were more she threw her knife at one of their shoulders and pulled the gun to fire aiming at the men.

"I don't want to but I will." She yelled. The men moved forward and a bang deafened her ears but they all stood. She couldn't have missed where had the bullet gone? She fired again with the same result then the men surrounding her started clapping. What the heck?

"The gun holds blanks Miss Morgan." One man said stepping forward.

"I don't understand. How do you know my name what's going on?"

"We know all about you Miss Morgan not just your name, everything."

"Wow. Way not to be creepy dude."

"You don't need to be afraid Miss Morgan. We're not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes, you are. I see it in your eyes and why wouldn't you be given the situation?"

"Who are you?"

"CIA"

"CIA? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No quite the opposite in fact. You are quite brilliant and talented. Your country needs you."

"Say I do believe you. What the heck is this? What do you want? And why would I help in the first place! I'm a teacher for goodness sake or I will be soon."

"But you could be so much more. This-" he said motioning his hand to the men surrounding her, "you could call a test of sorts. You will be given details on what we want later but you will help us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Like I said Miss Morgan we've been watching you. You want to help. You want to live in adventure. You want more than some schoolteacher life."

"I happen to love a schoolteacher life."

"Perhaps but if someone needs your help will you not lend it? We'll be in touch Miss Morgan. Next time do try not to stab any of my men." The man said with a glance over to the man pulling her dagger out of his shoulder with a grimace.

"Well then try not to attack me in the dark of night."

"Fair enough. The name's Ralph Ellison don't forget it."

"Liar that's the author of _The Invisible Man_"

"Yes but that's not the point."

She waited for the men to leave not quite believing their words not sure if she didn't. She turned to walk home but she wasn't on her street she was walking down the aisle.

She looked into her husband's eyes as she said her wedding vows. They were a brilliant green. She had a thing for green eyes. And his eyes full of happiness and love and … grief. No! She held him in her arms his blood soaking her dress and begged him to stay with her. The doctors stood by but they knew here was nothing to be done as he slipped away.

"Don't cry, love. "

"Don't leave me."

"I can't stay."

"You can't go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't forget. Don't ever wonder. I love you."

"What do I do?"

"Same thing you always do be strong." His voice faded into her mind and reality rushed to her. She must have been lost in thought but what was she thinking about? There was no time to wonder. She was in Mauritania wearing a nondescript burka. The man she walked with was severely dehydrated and would not last this slow chase. She glanced casually over her shoulder.

"Are they still behind us?" he asked.

"Yes."

"We need to lose them."

"You need a distraction."

They stopped at a street vendor and she asked about prices in a heavily accented Arabic. The man picked up her intentions and looked at her horrified. He pulled her to the side roughly.

"This is a bad idea. We can't just expect them to think we're tourist."

"No we about this. Wait for the noise then slip down that ally there I know you know the way to the safe house."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm -"

"Fine then pass out of exhaustion and get us both caught and let my effort go I vain as we both get locked away in the forsaken place! This is the only way with a chance."

"Not much of one."

"Too bad. Go!" She raised her voice, "Hey! That's not the exchange rate!" she yelled in Arabic at the vendor as if she was haggling and the men who had been following them quickly stepped forward and grabbed her arms.

"You need to come with us." One said in broken English. "Get your hands off me. I am an American citizen and- off" She saw her companion slip off to the side before the world went black.

She woke up cold and alone. She was caught. She was in Mauritania or Romania or was it Russia she couldn't remember. But she hurt blood ran off her back and her head ached and the cold. Oh! The cold killed. Footsteps were headed her way she knew she had to go now. She pulled off her tattered restraints and left them on the chair she had occupied in the middle of the room. She hid in the corner letting the darkness conceal her. The adrenaline propelled her forward knocking out the guard moved her past the doors outside praying no one came. They had underestimated her the small American woman but she was cleverer than them, stronger than she looked. Then to her horror a door opened and it was him, that man. And she reacted first knocking him out and grabbing the gun now running not caring who heard her footsteps she was almost there she reached towards the door and opened it stepping through to freedom.

No this wasn't freedom this was torture. She didn't deserve this. She was bleeding, lying on the floor. She was dead she knew she was. She would never make it to college never see her family again. She was hopeless. "No!" she screamed. "I'm not weak." She struggled to her feet and looked the man in the eye. He hit her again sending her to a heap on the floor. She couldn't get up. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't survive this. "Perhaps not" she thought, "But I won't give up" She grabbed the knife at her ankle and faced the man.

"Oh!" he cackled, "Are you going to defend yourself? Do you think you will live? Do you even know how to use that girl?"

"Yes." She said simply as the knife left her hand and she fled to the neighbor's house stumbling as she ran. She was falling, falling. The world spun and darkened and she knew she was going to die. Then all of a sudden she felt it. All the pain from everything from childhood injuries to the most gruesome wound and she couldn't escape couldn't even die. All she could do was scream into the darkness.

Then all of a sudden two hands grabbed her arms roughly and she threw them on their back drawing a knife from her side and pressing it into their neck. The neck with two frightened blue eyes staring at her. The neck that belonged to John Watson. Noelle realized she was still screaming and shut her mouth breathing heavily and letting pressure up of the knife although it took her a moment to remove it completely and let him up. She looked at her watch 0347.

"Sorry I must have woken you up."

"Don't be." John said sitting on the side of her bed rubbing his neck that bled only a little from a slight nick.

"And for well-" she added gesturing to his neck.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"She obviously isn't okay John" a presence said from the door making Noelle jump, "She just woke up screaming bloody murder and you ask her if she is okay. _I _know she isn't okay. To think you tell me I need to work on people skills."

"I'm fine" Noelle said to John ignoring a scathing look from Sherlock, "Honestly I'm fine."

"Alright" john relented getting up to leave, "If you need anything you know where we are."

"Thanks" she muttered her voice betraying her

"Noelle, it was just a dream."

Noelle looked at the doctor who was giving her a steady gaze but she just shook her head.

"No it wasn't" she replied then turned to face the wall but she didn't close her eyes and couldn't stop shaking.

_**And it was allll a dreeaaam. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the little peak into Noelle's past you will see more developed stories of her past emerge later in the story but for now just a tease. So what do you think? Please review. I figured Sherlock wouldn't mind being adopted as Noelle's "other brother". His sociopathic tendencies would urge him towards possessive terms such as my sister and now everything is categorized in his mind palace. Anyways he does tend to make himself a family outside of Mycroft. Next chapter we jump back slightly to see what the boys have been up to while Noelle was sleeping. Stay tuned! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay I got a review. Two in fact. Thank you ginny19970 for your lovely words I am glad to know someone is reading and enjoying this story as much as I am.**_

_**Everything x 0 = nothing and that is what I own.**_

John Watson was not quite sure what had gotten into his flat mate. Sure Sherlock was always a bit erratic but this was different this was … normal. To be honest it was quite disturbing. It had been a week without a case and Sherlock ate every day and didn't break into John's laptop or even insulted the waiter in the whole time. John was sure he was plotting something. In addition to being a normal human being Sherlock had taken to referring to their fairer neighbor as his sister which at first John waved off as a quirk until they ran into Noelle returning from her work one day. John had stopped to invite her over as she had been absent from B for some time.

"I'd love to John but we have testing next week and I am up to my eyes in paperwork and parent conferences."

"Sounds exceedingly dull. I don't know why you bother with such a dull profession." Sherlock remarked.

"Bite me. It's tedious but worth it. I don't know why you bother with puzzles but I don't gripe about it do I?"

"There is nothing dull _or _tedious about my work."

"You two bicker like brother and sister." John remarked trying to end the exchange.

"Precisely why I told Sherlock here that I was adopting him as one."

"What?"

"Honestly John try to keep up." Sherlock said.

John just looked at the two. He dismissed it and just walked away.

In fact he walked up stairs and into his flat. The flat that had at least 10 snakes crawling over the living room. Downstairs when a scream was heard Sherlock just smirked and remarked.

"Ah John must have fond my experiment."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111

That night Noelle's living room had two residents. Apparently Sherlock had been conducting an experiment on the top twenty most venomous snakes and their toxins effects when they somehow got loose. Currently 17 had been accounted for. Mrs. Hudson had been removed to her sisters for the weekend although Sherlock claimed the snakes posed no danger to anyone not in 221 B. John had lazily passed out on the couch after a dinner of take out while Sherlock resorted to sulking over the loss of his results and had refused to eat or sleep. Being long since his two companions retired to bed Sherlock was currently snooping through the woman's bookcase and attempting to break into her computer to no avail while ignoring the sound of the woman tossing and turning in the next room. At last he flopped down in an overly cheery and comfy chair wondering if he could get his violin without danger of finding one of his last three guest when an earsplitting scream rattled the air. In a moment Sherlock was at the door to the woman's room not even considering the notion of privacy as he barged through the door.

All it took was a glance into the room and Sherlock's mind went into overdrive. Unlike the living area this room had no newspapers and historical trinkets littering the walls. Instead the wall had pictures of loved ones and a framed wedding license. There was another bookshelf at the end of her bed where she would keep her favorite novels. The corner opposite held a punching bag and several exercise mats. The blue walls contrasted with the green comforter she had wrapped around her as she writhed in her sleep. Her choice of sheets showed her intolerance to the cold and her overlarge t-shirt and sleep shorts showed her preference for comfort. She had a hand under her pillow where Sherlock assumed a weapon was hidden. Best not to wake her abruptly then. What captured Sherlock's attention most however was the scars shown in her state of undress. Until now Noelle had only been seen wearing long pants and jackets usually in multiple layers at that. Now Sherlock could see her arms and legs which were scarred from….. That was bothering now. Sherlock had done extensive research on weapons but couldn't quite place these marks. Small circular scars were spaced evenly over her shinbones small uneven lines showed on her left arm and two small circles in the same pattern on her left arm. Not self-inflicted and not from any conventional weapons. A scar that started on her ankle and ran down to her heel was made by a knife and a burn mark shone on the sole of her right foot.

A second after Sherlock barged in John appeared behind him rushing past him to awaken the woman. He obviously didn't see the hidden weapon Sherlock mused and got out, "John I wouldn't -" but he was too slow and in a moment John had a knife to his throat. Noelle's eyes flicked over to the door briefly before settling on John. It took her a moment to stop the scream still in her throat and realize who she had under her blade. She dropped the blade looking at her watch while John sat up rubbing his neck. A bit of red showed but it wasn't serious so Sherlock shifted his gaze to Noelle.

"Sorry I must have woken you up." She said.

"Don't be." John said kindly.

"And for well-" she added gesturing to his neck.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"She obviously isn't okay John" Sherlock said from the door smirking when Noelle jumped, "She just woke up screaming bloody murder and you ask her if she is okay. _I _know she isn't okay. To think you tell me I need to work on people skills."

"I'm fine" Noelle said to John ignoring a scathing look from Sherlock, "Honestly I'm fine."

"Alright" john relented getting up to leave, "If you need anything you know where we are."

"Thanks" she muttered but Sherlock noticed her voice break.

"Noelle, it was just a dream." John said in comfort.

Noelle looked at the doctor who was giving her a steady gaze but she just shook her head.

"No it wasn't" she replied then turned to face the wall. John left but Sherlock stayed at the door unsure of what to do as the form in front of him shook slightly.

"Do you need something Sherlock?" The voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Do you um- need anything?" Sherlock inquired rather awkwardly.

"No thank you." She said curling into her comforter with only her hair visible on her pillow.

"Right well-" Sherlock said and quickly withdrew to the sitting room.

Watson had already laid down rubbing at his neck.

"She okay?" John asked sleepily, "never mind" he added remembering Sherlock's earlier comment.

He turned and went to sleep. Sherlock waited till his breathing evened before checking his neck just to make sure. Satisfied John wasn't injured he retreated into his mind palace to solve the puzzle of the woman's scars.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

Noelle got up at 4:45am she was thoroughly embarrassed from the previous night's activities. Her nightmares seemed to come at the least convenient times. She snuck into the living room and was startled to find Sherlock's eyes wide open and staring at her. After a second she realized he didn't see her. Was he asleep with his eyes open? Not quite perhaps this is what John meant about him going into his mind palace. Noelle set her coffee maker to start in time for John to grab some before he had to go to the clinic and wrote a note to the two before grabbing her gym bag and things for the day and heading out.

The gym was alive at the early hour and she shared a lane at the indoor pool with a man who she noted overreached his free and had a scissor kick. She washed the chlorine out of her hair and pined it up in a loose bun before heading to work. It would prove to be a long day. Parent conferences proved to be particularly tedious as she met with three helicopter parents and one who didn't seem to know their child had made it to high school yet. During school they had a fire drill that jarred Noelle's already strained nerves and left her students wondering why their teacher had suddenly jumped like a startled cat. By the time she packed her bag and locked the door behind her the clock read 7:49 making it nearly 15 hours since she had left her flat. She stuck out her hand for a taxi to no avail of course and pulled her coat tighter to her as she walked home hoping the guys had cleared the snakes out of their flat so she could at least have the luxury of being antisocial for a while as she curled up with a book.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

When John awoke that morning he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stumbled over to the kitchen sleepily remembering this wasn't his flat. He ignored his silent flat mate as he read Noelle's note and silently thanked her for thinking to make coffee. He felt he skin pull at his neck and suddenly remembered the events from last night. He frowned at the memory and shuffled over to the sitting room sitting in a huff on the sofa.

"Sherlock?" he inquired wondering if the man was even aware the world still existed outside his mind palace.

"Yes John" Sherlock replied eyes snapping back to the land of the living.

"We need to talk about Noelle."

"What about her?"

"What do you mean what about her? You must have noticed the marks on her wrist last night speaking of which what was that?"

"They were not self-inflicted John I thought that was obvious. As for last night I believe that is what you call a nightmare. I did try to warn you not to wake her but you rushed in like a good little soldier."

"Well- wait how can you tell they aren't self-inflicted?"

"The scars were even on both sides-"

"Both sides?"

"Yes John do try to keep up. I suppose you only observed the blatantly obvious set but another set of with a different mark but same pattern marked the other side what kind of person who participates in self-harm would think to vary their methods and match it to their arm and the sets were even on both sides whereas if she had inflicted them herself they would be varied and get neater as they went instead of sloppier. Anyways those scars were not made by a blade."

"Okay" John said slowly processing all the information, "Then how would she have gotten those scars and if it wasn't a blade that made them what did?"

"I don't know what made them." Sherlock muttered.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I don't know" he said louder, "I have been trying to figure out what would have made that mark but I can't seem to find that information anywhere."

John stared at Sherlock for a minute. If it were any other circumstances he would savor the moment Sherlock finally admitted he didn't know everything but remembering the events of the previous night he decided to opt for a change of questioning.

"Okay but how did she get them?"

Sherlock sent John one of those "What must it be like in your simple mind?" looks before setting it up for John to figure out himself.

"We know she worked for the CIA. We know those scars were even and obviously not an accident. We know they weren't self-inflicted but would have taken a while to incur and painfully at that."

"Then how did she get- Oh God!" John exclaimed then looked around as if the woman would reproach him from some hidden corner. "You don't mean to suggest torcher?"

"Yes but the question is what made those marks."

"No Sherlock you can't treat her like a puzzle."

"I'm not." The man replied affronted.

"Sherlock you just figured out the woman you refer to as your sister has been tortured and all you care about is what instrument they used."

"Not good?"

"No Sherlock. Not good."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

Noelle walked inside and let out a heavy sigh at the man on her couch.

"So the snakes are still hanging about?"

"No, they are gone." Sherlock replied evenly a smirk catching his face "Mycroft said the black mamba was particularly elusive."

"Well I'm sure John is glad."

"Yes he is luxuriating in having his own space again he sends his thanks and left you something."

"An empty box of biscuits?"

"Ah yes they were quite good."

Noelle barked out a laugh and finished unpacking her bag before collapsing on her sofa.

"and you're still here."

"Obviously"

Noelle let out another deep sigh before answering.

"I assume you have questions."

"Yes. Will you answer them?" Sherlock inquired leaning forward fingers pressed together.

"Probably not but I won't stop you from asking. I may even confirm your suspicions."

"Is it because you can't or because you don't want to."

"Depends on the question"

"You were tortured." Sherlock stated frankly. It wasn't a question but demanded an answer.

"Yes" Noelle replied stone faced

"Why?"

She stared at him.

"Okay. Are the marks on your arms from the same time as the ones on your legs?"

Silence.

"Okay I'll take that as a no."

"Is it from you time with the CIA?"

"No" she said sarcasm dripping from her words, "It was from my job as a teacher. Turned in a lesson plan late."

Sherlock scowled but continued his line of questioning.

"So on your 'acquisition' trips. What made those scars?"

"You haven't figured it out from your knowledge of everything you claim to have?"

Sherlock scowled again.

"Okay my turn Sherlock. When did your sibling rivalry with your brother start?"

"You know well enough I am not going to answer that."

"Then I propose a game."

"Game?" Sherlock sat up a little straighter and fixed the woman with a curious glance.

"Yes we play games. We can take turns picking if I win you have to answer truthfully a question of my choosing if you win I have to answer one of yours. I will know if you lie and vice versa so lying is not allowed the only reason to not answer a question is if it poses a threat to self or others so no sharing national secrets. The games you chose have to have a clear winner or loser and Cluedo is not allowed. Don't look at me John banned it. If a rule is broken the other decides the punishment- nothing cruel or unusual- and if we play with others and they win no question is awarded. You in?"

"Are you in?" Sherlock corrected earning him a raspberry from the woman in his direction. He steepled his fingers under his chin in thought for a minute on one hand he was sure the woman would stick to the rules and he would get answers on the other hand if she asked the right questions there could be uncomfortable results. Making up his mind he looked the woman in the eyes with a dissecting stare, "Yes."

"Should be fun but I must insist we start another day. It's been a long day and I plan on watching Netflix for the foreseeable hours of the night."

Sherlock stood and took his leave without another word. Noelle just chuckled to herself and stole her favorite Shelockian quote.

"The game" she said to an empty flat mocking his deep tone, "is on."

_**Next week the game is on technicalities are disputed and . . . what is this about a killer bunny?(not really sorry) Find out next week. Dun Dun Dun *cue dramatic music***_

_**Also please review. I love you all! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WL Chastain- Thank you so much! I will try to keep a closer check on my spelling and grammar… They never were my best subjects in school lol. I hope you will find the games as fun as Baker ST did. I do warn that in future chapters they will probably become both quite intense and quite silly depending o who is picking. ;) Thank you again for your review it means a lot.**_

_**Ginny19970- Oh you make me blush. Thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement. It is such a pleasure to know someone is appreciating my story. Sherlock is a difficult character to write for since his mind is supposed to work at such a high level and it means a lot when someone gives me such a nice comment. Thank you!**_

_**Warning **__**– This chapter contains talk of torture if this bothers you please stop reading. Also fair warning if you wish to continue reading this story it will not be the last conversation on this topic. The story will not turn completely dark because I like fun conversation but this is an important part of my character's story. You have been warned. **_

_**Anyways carry on…**_

"You what? Sherlock you can't play games with people." John Watson was on one of his many rants

"It wasn't my idea." Sherlock drawled back as they walked down the street

"And you want me to join?"

"No, Noelle texted me to ask you if you wanted to join. I already know everything to know about you."

John scoffed at this and replied, "I'm out of this. You know you are playing with fire Sherlock I don't know whether to warn her or you."

"Warnings are unnecessary."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111

"John you sure you don't want to join?" Noelle asked the man on the couch as Sherlock and she sat on the ground crisscross looking at each other.

"I am content to watch."

"Okay then Sherlock I'll let you pick first game."

"Chess"

Noelle let out a groan and was defeated quickly.

"I won so I get to ask you a question?" Sherlock said the first thing he had said since the start of the game.

"Yes, Now I was thinking go fish."

"That wasn't my question." Sherlock said outraged as John was trying to stifle a laugh from the couch.

"The rules say one question Mr. Holmes and the law is a precise profession."

Sherlock scowled resisting the urge to pout in order to continue their game. Noelle flashed a devious smile.

"Go fish then."

The game ended with Noelle Victor and Sherlock muttering over the childishness of the game.

"Okay, what started the sibling rivalry between you and Mycroft?"

"When I was a child I wanted to be a pirate" John laughed aloud at this earning him a scowl, "Mycroft took my telescope to spy on the neighbors."

Noelle smiled at this, "Well that escalated quickly."

A game of poker which the woman proved inordinately good at and a game of Yahtzee later Sherlock was becoming frustrated and John and Noelle had learned that Sherlock had a stuffed parrot as a child he had named Radley.

"Okay your pick I think I'm going to make this my last one I have church tomorrow and need to sleep at some point."

"Dull."

"Oh shut up Captain Holmes"

"A race."

"What kind?"

"Foot race."

"At this time?"

"Of course."

"Where to."

"We will start outside 221 go to the market two blocks down and return."

"Sherlock" John cut in, "It's nearly one in the morning."

"I'm good with that." Noelle stated, "Sherlock?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have suggested it."

"You two are incorrigible" John muttered but in the end he agreed to ref the race.

At the start Noelle kept up with Sherlock's long powerful strides with her quicker ones but on the way back lost speed falling just behind Sherlock as he past John first.

"Damn" she huffed out as she arrived, "That was fun but really! I am not suited for land."

Sherlock rounded on her with a triumphant grin as they headed back upstairs.

"What are the marks from?" Sherlock said as they both regained their breath.

"Do be more specific dear or you'll get another smart ass reply. Sorry." She added to John, "I get rather foul mouthed when I'm tired. I really have to work on that."

"The scars on your arms" Sherlock amended, "What instrument did they use?"

"Fish hooks." She replied face void of emotion. The men looked at her horrified and she grew hot headed under their stares.

"No, don't start that. I don't want your pity." She spat, "If you do I'll stop this game now and you won't get another peep from me so stop it."

"Advance me a question?" Sherlock asked his face taking a mask of indifference as John struggled to wipe the horror from his face.

"You seem certain you can win another game."

Sherlock scoffed, "You were lucky tonight."

"Please, you lost Go Fish you think you can win once we pass card games? Okay I'll advance one question but that's it."

"Why?"

"A precise endeavor Mr. Holmes," she reprimanded, "but I'll let it pass this once. I escaped my bonds thrice in the matter of an hour they thought by making moving rather fishy they'd have me hooked," she giggled here, "Sorry, morbid joke but it made it so that if I moved they would tear at my flesh. Making it more difficult to move and putting me at risk of blood loss should I just rip them all out at once."

"Of course" Sherlock muttered, "So you pulled one arm free a little at a time and escaped the bindings on that side and removed the remaining ones from your other arm thus the discrepancy between the two sets."

"Sherlock" John warned.

"He is fine John. It has been a long time and I rather his reaction than the look you give me like you just saw your favorite kitten die."

"I'm sorry." John said but Noelle couldn't tell if it was due to the story or his reaction.

"hmm" was all she replied, "Anyways John, Sherlock nice time tonight but I am off to my barracks. Good night mateys"

Sherlock threw a crippling glare at her and John laughed slightly as she swept back to her flat, hair whipping after her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111

Noelle flopped on her couch. He had no intention of sleeping anytime soon. Part of her wanted to be angry but it would only be at herself. She knew she would tell them if they asked. She would tell them about every scar on her body if just to be heard for once outside the sickly confines of Langley as seasoned spies looked down on the weak teacher with pity. To them she was just another casualty of the world someone to be pitied because she didn't want this life and dismissed because she didn't devote her life to it. She knew she would tell them because they wanted to understand and no one had before. But she had some fight in her thus the game. She giggled despite herself at the image of a little curly headed version of Sherlock Holmes pretending to be a pirate and wondered what John's childhood dream was.

Then unbidden the memory of the hooks in her skin made her gag. Rubbing her arms she made her way to her room and taped up her hands and feet before attacking the bag in the corner. She silently cursed herself and told herself she and beaten them. They hadn't kept her down and she escaped she was free. She wondered again why she had started this game. Perhaps she should go now. She could disappear in the night and not look back. Even Sherlock Holmes wouldn't be able to find her. A roundhouse kick drove into the side of the bag and she saw the tape turn red. Sighing she bandaged her foot and brushed her teeth. Her last thought before she fell asleep was a prayer for wisdom. She didn't dream that night and was glad for it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111

"Sherlock" John said as the woman closed the door, "Are you certain this is a good idea?"

"I never said it was a good idea but it works."

"What do you mean it works? Sherlock that woman just admitted to being tortured got angry made a joke and practically ran out of here. You told her you wanted to be a pirate and half of London saw a teacher and the world's only consulting detective have a foot race."

"Yes." The man drawled as response.

"Is that working to you?" John kept his voice low but anger was rising, "The woman can put up with all the craziness here and you're going to run her off with your game."

"John, I told you she invented the game. Obviously she wants to tell what happened to her but she loathes pity. She knew she would tell me eventually so she devised a way to get some answers of her own."

"If she was going to tell you anyways why did you agree to play?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and picked up his violin.

"Oh no you don't- Wait. Oh my goodness. How did I not see it before?"

"What are you rambling on about John?"

"You want her to feel comfortable telling you."

"Ridiculous"

"No it's not. Sherlock you care that she doesn't get hurt."

"I don't care about feelings" the man spat back clear distain for the last word showing.

"It's not a bad thing you know."

"I DON'T CARE!" Sherlock shouted.

"Okay suit yourself." John placated, "Good night Sherlock."

The man in question didn't reply but instead picked up his violin and played a quick tune that danced over the flat and down the street.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111

The boys didn't see Noelle for some days after that whether she had been as busy as they had with their new case or if she was avoiding them was anyone's guess but they all went on without stopping to think of it. A rather interesting case involving a Chinese crime syndicate engaged Sherlock and John had more than he could handle between his job at the clinic and aiding Sherlock. It had been a particularly long day and John was hoping for some peace when there was a knock on the door. Groaning John answered the door but smiled when he saw who was there.

"Oh hello John, Mrs. Hudson asked if I would tell Sherlock his books arrived. Some men will bring them up soon And a load of them there are planning on starting a library?"

"umm no" john replied starting to clear up the flat as the Noelle sat next to Sherlock and gazed at his board. "They are for a case."

"Yes I see now. Tong book code?"

Both men stared at the woman. "How did you know that?" Sherlock inquired incredulously.

She motioned at the pictures papering the wall.

"It's quite common for tongs to use Chinese symbols to communicate on the streets you can see it in almost any Chinatown. Now Asian languages are not my strong point but I can tell you these are numbers in sets of two so either a book code or some encryption but probably the prior since you would think an ancient language would be enough for encryption. Sherlock have you been strangled?" she asked noticing the bruises around his neck.

"I'm fine. Do you know anything about a tong called the black lotus?"

"I've never heard of it but tongs are quite diverse. The lotus has significant meaning in ancient lore a symbol of purity and nonattachment and Swami was nicknamed the black lotus. In mythology the lotus tree was a- you know what I am getting off track. I can make a few calls but it looks to me like you're dealing with one of these groups that takes artifacts from China and resells them in other countries."

"Yes we know that. We need to find the book these numbers correspond to."

At this the door opened and men started bringing up crates filled with books. John stifled another groan. It looked like a long night. As the last crate came in he noticed one of the men lingering around Noelle obviously flirting as she grew less civil about rebuffing his advances. John walked up behind the woman and stared down her admirer.

"Problem?" he asked.

"No no John I was just telling this nice man how I would cut out his eyes and glue them to his knee caps if he called me baby again." She stated in a flippant voice smiling a broad fake smile.

"Ahhh What a lively woman. Let's go get coffee sometime sugar?"

John saw the spark in her eyes as she opened her mouth and just replied, "How about instead you get out. Now." He said and the man grudgingly backed off stalking down the stairs after the other men.

"Gratzi John" Noelle said once the man left, "some people"

"Well looks like you boys have some work to do so I'll leave you to it. Good luck."

"Thanks" John said, "I don't suppose I could interest you in-"

"Nope" the woman laughed, "but tell you what I'll bring you some spaghetti you look starved."

"Noelle you're a saint."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111

For Noelle it turned out to be an interesting week. She couldn't deny the work the boys got into was interesting but she did not want to get involved. She had enough of running around poking at crime syndicates and any time she wanted could go back. What she was really worried about though wasn't the idea of the chase but rather it was the possibility she could be thrust back into it. She had made more than enough enemies and the threat was always there. She was in no rush to get there so she denied Sherlock's invitation to go see a Chinese circus which she had a sneaking suspicion also had to do with John's date. Knowing no one would be home Noelle took up her coworkers offer and 'went out for a pint'. After dark the woman was heading home thoroughly disgusted by the bar which always reminded her of what took her husband. Honestly she found bars much less exciting since she gave up drinking after her husband's death.

It had been a long night but as she neared the door she saw Sherlock racing down the stairs. "How was the circus?"

He ignored her rushing past to the door.

"Sherlock!" she exclaimed "What is it?"

"John" he said breathlessly, "They took John."

Noelle's face darkened and she readjusted her jacket shouting after the retreating silhouette of Sherlock.

"Hold up. I'm coming."

Sherlock just nodded and they took off. It had been a long day and Noelle felt it was about to get a bit longer.

_**Again I love you all but don't want to disturb anyone so this is my last warning. If you are disturbed by the torture in this chapter stop reading. This is not the last time it will be discussed and we aren't even done with the scars yet. **_

_**On a lighter note I have created a Tumbler for this story. Tidbits and unorganized fun things here **_ blog/noellestuff221c

_**Next time Noelle goes BA Lestrade says hey and John and Noelle go to a café. That vaguely rhymed right? Stay tuned and of course reviews are always appreciated greatly. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once again I must thank ginny19970 for her kind words which always make my day. Also I plan on giving y'all an extra chapter this week just because I like Halloween so keep an eye out. Now without further ado…**_

Noelle dropped down into the underground space beside Sherlock. They hadn't spoken at all just hurried the woman not even questioning the detective as she followed him through a hole in the ground. The dark of the space with the light of flames coming from where voices could be heard brought unbidden images of past misadventures to Noelle's mind. Shaking off the feeling she went into mission mode as she turned to Sherlock and whispered.

"How many?"

"Four. The woman has a gun but she can't fire it safely here. She has three men who look a little more capable of a fight. Our best bet is surprise."

Sherlock went to sneak closer but Noelle put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"I think we should announce our presence."

Sherlock went to cut in but she stopped him.

"No look you know she shouldn't use that gun in here. I know it. John probably knows it. She may not. We should let her know. She'll send one of her lackeys here then that's two down. Tip over their fire pail there and we have the shock factor none the less."

Sherlock reluctantly agreed quite surprised by the merit to her words.

"I AM NOT SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"You really should you know. John how would you describe me?..."

Noelle looked around and her eyes landed on a bar as she remained hidden. Sure enough one of the men were sent back to fetch Sherlock. In a flash Noelle tossed the bar to Sherlock as she dashed out knocking over the light. Immediately she was engaged by another lackey. She laughed at the man. He was good but not better than her. She went in for the KO when she noticed their time running out and Sherlock slowly choking in the line of fire should John make it to the crossbow. Squaring her shoulders she flipped over backwards knocking Sherlock's assailant in front of the arrow staggering a bit as she felt her opponent land a kick in her side. As Sherlock sputtered on the ground she delivered a roundhouse kick to her original man's head and finished in a threatening stance looming over him. Walking over to John she untied his hands as Sherlock did the same to his date. Sherlock met her eyes and nodded. Noelle knew this would be the closest thing to a thank you she ever got.

"Oh and John," Noelle said her voice deadly serious, "Should you feel the need to put this in your blog I'd appreciate if you left my name out."

"Of course." The man in question responded.

"Thanks now anyone else hungry?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111

DI Lestrade walked up to a crime scene that ranked of Sherlock Holmes so he wasn't surprised when the man himself walked up to him blogger in tow. He was surprised to see two women with him. One was quite hysterical having been almost killed in the last hour and was explained to be John's date. The other woman looked strangely almost disturbingly calm. If it were not the way she introduced herself and looked him in the eye he would of said the woman was in shock but she rather looked bored.

"Look Ms. Morgan, I can't just leave you out of a report."

"Yes you can. Ask anyone around I just arrived on scene with food after Sherlock texted me."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Doubt away but leave my name off yeah?"

"Lestrade!" Sherlock Holmes barked causing Lestrade to groan.

"We just solved a case for you several in fact the least you could do is leave my sister be."

The Di stood with his mouth agape. "You have a _sister? You_ have a sister?"

"Of sorts." John added.

"I adopted him, as a brother that is." Noelle tried to clarify.

"Even if the notion is legally ridiculous." Sherlock said causing all present to roll their eyes.

"Okay" Lestrade assented slowly the guys at the precinct were going to love this.

"Good then" Noelle said, "Sherlock do you remember where I left my things?"

"By the hole we dropped in from."

"Ah of course I'm going to grab them and head back I will see you later."

John made to protest but the woman had already gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111

Sherlock waited on the stairs for Noelle to come home. Something had been bothering him since she followed him out the door.

"Oh hello Sherlock" Noelle said as she walked through the door, "You beat me home. Where is John?"

"He took Sarah home. I doubt she will want to be alone so it looks like he will be gone awhile."

"Well I am off to bed. You should do the same I know you don't sleep when you're on a case." She admonished.

"Noelle."

"Yes?"

"Why did you come tonight?"

"Because they took John."

"I thought you didn't want to get involved in anything like this?"

"Sherlock, they took John he is a friend. Do you think I wouldn't want to help?"

"Is that how the CIA got you involved?"

Noelle stared at him calmly as if she were reading him. "I don't have time for our game tonight. Goodnight Sherlock."

Sherlock watched her disappear into her flat. She wasn't angry but he almost she rather were. The calm was unnerving. Her eyes looked like an impending storm and her stance dared anyone to try her. In short she looked a warrior. She did not say anything challenging or showed any change in her speech but she was clearly different than the school teacher her students knew her as or the friendly neighbor or the woman who adopted him as her brother. He couldn't imagine any of those women fighting like he saw that night but this woman that hid behind the curtains in her eyes could be frightening. He could see the CIA wanting her. He could see her blend in with criminals and spies and more than that he knew that this woman wouldn't be visible tomorrow and that was almost as deadly a trait. He waited in the hallway for most of the night least the woman fall back into nightmares but there was only silence. On the other side of the door Noelle did not have any nightmares that night nor did she have dreams at all because she didn't sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111

Two days later Noelle and John sat at a café. Sarah had been shaken up after the ordeal and although John tried his best moves but there are some things that are just deal breakers in a relationship like being tied up and threatened with a crossbow on your first date Noelle pointed out. For a while they chatted back and forth about various topics ranging from handguns to breeds of cars but Noelle knew by the way John fixed his eyes on her they were off again into deeper water.

"Noelle seriously are you okay?" John asked tone serious.

"Of course I am." She remarked flippantly.

"No I mean seriously. You know with this game you and Sherlock are up to and the other night and body parts I the fridge and all of it?"

"Wow that's a broad range" John smiled sheepishly but did not let the conversation drop, "Okay" Noelle said after a pause, "I see I'm not getting out of it but let's take it one at a time."

John waited for her to say more but Noelle appeared to retreat into her thoughts for a minute. Used to waiting for Sherlock to finish his reveries he waited for her to come back to the conversation. Finally her eyes refocused.

"Sorry, Just collecting my thoughts. Okay the game first. I can tell it unsettles you the way I have turned my deepest darkest secrets into a game but I am sure Sherlock has already deduced why."

"He said something about you wanting to tell them but that doesn't make sense does it? I mean everyone has things they want to keep to themselves." Noelle seamed to consider this for a moment before replying.

"There are a lot of things I will never tell you John Watson or Sherlock as much as he may deduce some things are for me. But" she continued struggling to find the right words, "There are a lot of things I'd like to tell though others may not understand why. You know if anyone else asks these questions I probably wouldn't answer because it isn't that Sherlock is the first to ask it's just he is the first to want to know. Do you get it?"

"I don't think I do." John replied eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay it's like this. There are usually three reasons someone asks about less than savory things. First they are filling out a report to be filed away somewhere uselessly taking up space. Secondly would be those pity sympathizers who hear the story because they want you to 'Let it out' or 'Tell me how you feel'. They are your therapist who are easily lied to with a sob story about how hard life is and how you wish you could just forget it and blah blah blah." Noelle said without concealing her distain for the experience,

"These people are also people who don't quite realize that just maybe you did this for some reason they don't understand. They have a hard time realizing that you are okay or at least want to act that way. They are good intentioned but seriously irritating. Then you have the last category of just plain curious people who want to know, what this is, and how you got that but are only interested in the story. On top of this they usually can't handle the truth" Noelle chuckled at her choice of words,

"They don't always grasp that the life doesn't end with happily ever after and usually ask 'Then what happened' at the end of a story. But Sherlock asked about those things because he wanted to know but more than that he wanted to understand. He may not care about people John but he doesn't like not understanding people, the way they work and how they think. And you know what else he doesn't care how it made me feel which makes it a lot easier to tell the stories to be honest."

"Okay I think I get it. Sherlock doesn't just wants a story he want the story to explain why."

"Exactly" Noelle said relieved she didn't sound insane, "It's like I know E=MC^2 but I couldn't tell you what the heck that means people see others the same way. They know I did this they know I saw that but they don't understand what it means."

"Then why play a game? Why not just tell him?" John asked.

"Because I can. I don't just want him to know everything about me and me know nothing about him. Anyhow it draws out the process. These stories aren't my favorite John, I'd rather not give a lecture."

"Okay I can understand that but if you came here wanting to get away from the er- excitement, that you used to be involved in why did you come the other night and why didn't it bother you we _all _almost died and you weren't even a bit disturbed by it." John asked. The question had been weighing on his mind the last couple days.

"John you were a soldier."

"Yes." The man replied unsure where this was going.

"Did you see trouble?"

"Yes."

"Did you like the excitement?"

"I- yes."

"Did you like the trouble?"

"No, of course not."

"I was told when I was first approached by the CIA that I wanted adventure. That was true. I like a good action film, a mystery book, a mission." Noelle had a calm look but her voice was passionate, "I was hesitant but once I started the thrill was like a drug. I felt empowered and dangerous and rightly so for I am John. I am dangerous but for so long I felt weak and afraid. Martial arts was first a way to defend myself then a way to set myself apart then my self-defense my tactical knowledge my proficiency in using weapons became a shield. The CIA turned my shield into a weapon. I do not like danger nor pain nor trouble but yes I was calm because I am not afraid of it. It becomes as a patient is to you or a case is to Sherlock simply a job. I went because you and Sarah were in danger. I went because I was needed. John, I don't like to go to trouble but I will go where I am needed."

"Okay" John said amazed by how long Noelle was allowing herself to speak seriously without deflecting or making a joke. He still wasn't sure if this was Noelle and the jokes were a coping mechanism or if she was truly so personable tolerating his questions.

"As for body parts and the lot if I minded I would move. Everyone has their quirks. Okay so Baker Street may have a couple more than normal but hey you get used to it. Any more questions Doctor Watson?"

"A thousand."

"Well too bad" Noelle laughed, "I refuse to have any more 'real talk' today. I suggest the next topic requires me to talk less and you more."

"Such as?" John inquired chuckling at the baffling woman.

"Please explain to this American why you redcoats insist on having a tea time when there are three perfectly good meal times to drink your beverages already. And what the heck is with tea anyhow? Hot tea not even a good sweet ice tea which is about the only way I can even tolerate the beverage to begin with."

They both outright laughed at the topic and delved into the cultural importance of tea.

_**Yay! I love writing Noelle being a BA. More to come of that no worries. The John time scene was really to explain a bit of Noelle's thought process and motivations but no worries more John time next chapter and of course the game resumes with our favorite scarecrow. Stay tuned! **_

…_**and please review **___


	8. Chapter 8

_**Happy Halloween everyone! No this is not Halloween themed but I do love holidays so here is the extra chapter I promised. **_

_**Ginny19970- Happy Birthday! {belated but hey} as always thank you for the review.**_

_**WL Chastain- Thanks again. That was only the start of the games. Muahaha! Bored games are dull so be ready for ever increasing ridiculous competitiveness. **_

Sherlock, Noelle thought, was being unbearable. Since the case a month ago he had no good cases leaving him in a dangerous state of being bored. With nothing else to do he was constantly bugging the woman for another round of their game. Noelle on the other hand had been stressed out of her mind with midterms for both her and her students she was lacking in time, sleep, and patience. By this time she had made it past most of her exams and coaxed her class to satisfactory grades although some just barely passed and next week she would have conferences with those students to form strategies to improve their learning. Her last exam was the following day and she was lost in her notes when Sherlock came through the door and plopped on her couch.

"Bored!" he stated.

"Sweet." Noelle responded only half listening.

"Bored!" he said louder.

"Cool."

"BORED!" he shouted this time commanding her attention.

"Sweet. Cool. Awesome. Nice. And other dismissing words go away Sherlock I am studying."

"You know it all."

"I do not assume to know everything like some people I know. Third generation warfare tactics are not my strong suit so I am going to study. Now go away before I insult you a second time."

Sherlock starred at the woman deciding what to do. On one hand he could sulk as he was given to do, although he would never admit it to John, which would let her know he wasn't done with this topic yet and not get him into trouble on the other hand when had he ever cared about trouble. In a second he was at her desk and held her notes in his hand ignoring her shout of protest as he retreated to his flat. She was behind him in a flash but he made it to the door first and closed it in her face. Quickly he hid the papers under an experiment in the kitchen and made it to his couch as the door swung open revealing Noelle with a bobby pin. He lay down with a smirk.

"Where are they you hijo de -" Noelle often reverted to other languages to curse and Sherlock surmised she was livid given the slew of Russian Spanish and some language he couldn't put his finger on that came rushing out of her mouth.

"My, my language." He said as if reprimanding a child. Noelle looked slightly ashamed but did not let her anger abate.

"Where are they?" she said in a low quiet voice.

"I'm sorry you haven't won anything yet perhaps a game of- umph" Sherlock was knocked to the ground as woman's patience snapped.

"You forget Mr. Holmes" she said as she straddled him arm pressed against his throat, "I worked for the CIA"

"Consultant" he reminded as he kicked the table aside rolling over and grabbing her arms, "And you saved people."

Noelle kicked him square in the back sending him in front of her as she wrenched his arm behind him.

"Yes, by hurting others I am not an innocent Sherlock and I have extensive martial arts training"

Sherlock threw her over his shoulder but she landed on her feet dodging him as he stood to restrain her again. He stumbled past her and she pushed him into the wall in a full nelson.

"Even more dangerous Mr. Holmes" she said, "I had an older brother."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

John Watson had a long day at the clinic and hoped that Sherlock wouldn't be too irritable tonight. He just wanted to have a cup of tea and go to sleep early. He walked into 221 Baker Street and was immediately greeted by Mrs. Hudson.

"John how are you? Oh dear you look exhausted. Long day at the clinic?"

"Yes there were a lot of unhappy children today. Speaking of which has Sherlock behaved himself today?"

"Oh he has been fine. I went out to run errands this morning and since I came back I haven't heard a peep. I though he was out but he left his shoes by the stairs. Do have a rest though John. Would you like me to bring you a cup of tea you look so tired?"

"That would be great Mrs. Hudson." John said with a smile.

"Okay I'll be there in a moment but just this once" she reminded him, "I am not your housekeeper"

"Of course" John chuckled on his way up the stairs looking forward to a quiet evening for once. What he didn't expect to see when he opened the door to his flat was to see what he saw. Sherlock had his arms tied to the couch with a gag in his mouth glaring murderously at Noelle who straddled him holding his head still as she attempted to draw a mustache on the man.

"I don't know whether to laugh or ask if I should come back later." John said from the doorway as the woman's head snapped towards him and Sherlock attempted to use her distraction to his advantage swung his legs towards the woman who swatted them away.

"Be nice Sherlock or I'll ask John to get my makeup. Hello John don't worry I am just torturing Sherlock here till he tells me where he hid my notes. How about now?" She directed the last part towards Sherlock who just glared at her.

"Okay then John should I give him a Hitler mustache or perhaps a curly moustache with a goatee?"

"Hmm." John replied laughing "I think the goatee would go better with the freckles you already gave him."

"Oh my!" a voice said from the door. Heads snapped towards Mrs. Hudson who stood staring at Sherlock and Noelle on the floor.

"Good evening Mrs. Hudson!" Noelle smiled with a wave as she swatted Sherlock's legs down again.

"It isn't what it looks like Mrs. Hudson" John intervened, "It appears Sherlock took some notes from our dear neighbor here and refused to give them back."

"Oh Sherlock" Mrs. Hudson reprimanded, "This young woman has been working so hard and you disrupting her studies like that. It's not proper. And look at what a mess this place is. Here John I'll just put your tea over here on the table. Oh my! Is that a human eye?!"

John quickly walked over to look at the experiment on the table and noticed several papers sticking out from underneath.

"It appears so Mrs. Hudson. Noelle your notes wouldn't be on mechanized infantry would they?"

Noelle immediately jumped off Sherlock and strode over to John and grabbed the papers to him giving him a hug.

"Thank you John. Mrs. Hudson" she continued giving Mrs. Hudson a hug as Sherlock struggled with his bonds. "No thanks to you Sherlock" the woman scowled returning to the man and pulling out a knife.

Mrs. Hudson jumped a bit as the woman pulled the weapon out but Noelle just cut the ropes holding Sherlock who removed the gag and glared at the woman although the stare was lessened by the drawings adorning his face.

"You are the most childish adult I have ever met." Sherlock spat.

"Says the man who stole my studies in order to make me play a game with him." She quipped

"Studies are dull."

"Your experiments are dull."

"You are infuriating."

"Yes" Noelle responded then turned bidding goodnight to Mrs. Hudson and John who stood amused by the table.

Sherlock huffed and sulked away to wash his face.

"Noelle" John said as she made to leave, "That really wasn't kind you know."

"Well I don't always feel kind." She responded voice betraying her weariness. "Good night John."

"Good night Noelle."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

Sherlock remembered to stay out of Noelle's way for the remainder of the week instead driving John and Molly up the wall with his constant experiments. Therefore it was a happy day for all involved when the following Saturday the Noelle showed up first thing in the morning looking exhausted but ready to appease Sherlock's need for distraction. John almost dragged the woman into the flat when she came knocking.

"Oh thank God you're here I don't know how much longer I can stand this."

"Is he really being that bad?"

"John." came a shout from Sherlock's room

"He is currently examining a heart on his bedside table."

"John!"

"Why not the kitchen"

"Because our kitchen currently host several eyes a liver and a petrified hand"

"oh my" Noelle said slightly amused looking at an elaborate experiment that had some sort of liquid running through it.

"JOHN"

"Sherlock come out of your lair we have company."

Immediately Sherlock appeared grin on his face as he saw the woman waiting for him.

"Ah you found my experiment"

"One of them" she muttered

"I am attempting to prove that you can distill a deadly poison from a certain kind of cheese that was found at a crime scene in…"

Noelle tried to listen but Sherlock was talking a hundred miles per minute a look of pure glee on his face as he fidgeted and gestured.

"Stop Sherlock slow down. You are acting quite manic today. Okay run this by me again what about cheese?"

Sherlock looked as if he was about to respond with an insult probably at how slow her mind worked but instead purposely slowed down his speech as if for a child to explain his project. Noelle nodded along asking the right questions and John thrilled that anyone could keep Sherlock sedated even for a second relaxed into his chair with the morning news.

"That's pretty cool" Noelle said when Sherlock finished with how the tubes would prove a killer, "Anyways I came to see if you were up for a game. You in?"

"Obviously" Sherlock responded sarcasm back in is drawl.

"Okay it's my turn to pick a game so here it is hide and go seek."

"A children's game?"

"Yes but instead of playing in a house or in the woods I suggest we use London."

"You would never find me."

"So you say."

"You get lost on your way home you think you could find me if I didn't want to be found?"

"Thing about getting lost is it teaches you how to find things."

"Okay so I am assuming you hunt and I hide."

"I suggest we alternate once I find you, and I will, I will hide and _if_ you find me we switch again whoever can't find the other at sundown loses."

"Sounds fair but I doubt you will find me at all."

"I will."

"You won't."

"I will."

"You-"

"Children!" John cut in, "Is this happening or not?"

"I'll give you fifteen minute heads start"

"I only need five."

"Do your best Mister Holmes."

Sherlock swept out of the flat and Noelle took up residence on the couch to give him his head start. John glanced up at her.

"Do you really think you can find him? He is pretty elusive."

"Oh I am sure I can although I am debating just leaving him wherever he decides to hole up for a day and taking a nap."

John and Noelle both laughed loudly.

"But" she relented, "Where would be the fun in that. I will see you later John. I am going hunting." She flashed a devious smile at the doctor and waltzed out the door. John let out a breath a whole day without Sherlock, a case, or a shift at the clinic it was going to be a good day.

_**Next time the hunt is on. The game continues questions are asked and the author of this fic takes a nap. Stay tuned. **_

_**Happy Halloween!… and please review **___


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ginny19970, WL Chastain, and my guest reviewer thank you all so much!**_

_**Let the games begin…**_

Sherlock sat, be it rather uncomfortably, against the concrete wall in the abandoned building a book on theoretical physics in his hand. Below on the street several lookouts from his homeless network surveyed the streets. He would wait here till sundown then return to 221B to claim victory. A smug smirk formed on his face and he settled into his book.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111

Noelle left 221 with a plan. First she stopped by the store and grabbed a long length of rope that would come in handy later. Then she stopped for coffee. Sitting down in one of the comfy chairs with her ridiculously girly mocha she closed her eyes for a moment to sort through her thoughts. Sherlock Holmes, she thought, can't stand to be bored and has resources at hand. Bored. No he took the book with him this morning thinking she was sure that she didn't notice his covert attempts. So not in a library nor any place that would disturb his thoughts. Somewhere she wouldn't expect. So not NSY or Bart's or anywhere he had gone on a case she knew about. He had brought his own distraction so nowhere where he could get another one. Okay then resources, Not Mycroft he was too proud to use his brother not the police he thought them incompetent informants would be of no use that left the homeless network. With this she smiled and headed out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111

"Hello" Noelle said about half past three that day.

"Sherlock hello Sherlock" she waved her hand in front of her face and the man jumped up grabbing her by the wrist.

"And I thought I didn't like being woken up**" **she teased as he let her go.

"How did you find me?" he sulked.

"Taking a nap were we?"

"How did you find me?" he demanded again.

"Oh dear I told you I am not stupid." She reprimanded, "I thought of where you would and wouldn't be which narrowed down about half the city and started looking. I mean honestly I knew you would use your homeless network so I looked for surveillance. I know the difference between bystanders and different type of surveillance dear." Sherlock scowled at her use of pet names.

"For instance I can tell you that there is a friend of your brother I lose about 6:30 every morning and that there a criminal gang operating three blocks down from here that the police have a man under surveillance over near the main road and that there are four homeless people keeping an eye out on this building plus an additional two near roads leading here. The poor thing you had following me today has found themselves hopelessly following a woman I lent my umbrella to."

"How did you get past them?" Sherlock asked not giving up.

"Did you forget the part about me being a BA?" Noelle asked then added on, "Do you want me to hide or give up now?"

Pulling a face at each other the game resumed.

"I will give you a half hour head start." Sherlock said narrowing his eyes at the woman, "you'll need it."

She laughed at him sitting in the third story window and said, "All I need is thirty seconds" and with that she fell backward out the window laughing at the shock on Sherlock's face as he rushed to the window to see her gliding down to the next building on a makeshift zipline. Pulling on the rope from the other side the knot undid itself and the whole thing fell back down to her.

"Did that answer your question Mister Holmes?" She shouted from below and with one more bark of laughter turned a corner and vanished from sight.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111

John turned as he heard the window open then gawked as Noelle climbed in through the window.

"What the-"

"Hi John!" Noelle said cheerily "Mind if I crash here for a bit. Sorry for not knocking the cameras Sherlock's brother set up are a pain to get around." She gave a tug and pulled a long rope in from the window.

"Ummm sure." John said slowly, "Wait. Does this mean you found him?"

"Yup. Did you doubt me John?"

"I- Well- How did you find him?" he sputtered.

She fixed him with a look that clearly asked _really _and said, "A magician never reveals their secrets."

John rolled his eyes at her. Noelle crossed her eyes at him. They both broke out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"So you are going to hide out here?"

"Yeah I figured this would be the last place he looks. Of course I am sure if he calls his brother he will figure it out fast enough I mean there aren't too many places I can keep away from big brother but I already have an exit plan."

"And I assume that involves our window and that rope?"

"Don't be silly."

"You know what I don't want to know." John said and turned back to the show he was watching before.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111

Sherlock groaned as another promising lead proved nothing. The homeless network couldn't find her she wasn't in any of the usual hideaways such as hotels or parks. As the day threatened to close he sucked up his pride and called someone he hated to ask for help.

"Sherlock I wasn't expecting you to call. Nothing is wrong is it?"

"You know dam well nothing is wrong Mycroft you are looking at me through the camera on my right."

Somewhere on the other side of the city Mycroft Holmes smirked as he moved the camera in question up and down in sort of wave.

"I assume this has something to do with you and Miss Morgan chasing each other through London today?"

"I need to know where she is at."

"I can't tell you."

"Mycroft," Sherlock growled "I will take on one of your dull cases if you just tell me where she is I know you have been watching her, as does she by the way you are getting quite sloppy."

"I would tell you brother if I knew where she was at. As you state" Mycroft admitted rather bitterly, "She knows I have been keeping an eye out. She has been habitually running my best agents around on wild goose chases. If anything you have found a resourceful muse."

Sherlock ignored the jab, "You haven't seen her at all not even on the cameras?"

"No I have already-" but he was cut off as Sherlock hung up on him waving to the camera focused on him as he sped towards home.

"Oh stupid, _stupid_" Sherlock muttered angrily at himself. He knew exactly where she was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111

The earpiece set out an alarming ding in Noelle's ear and she perked up.

"Well John that is my cue to leave see you later."

"What?" the befuddled doctor inquired.

"I set a tracker on Sherlock. It lets me know when he is within five miles."

"Okay then."

Noelle headed out the front door waving at the camera she knew Mycroft would see and grinned at the member of the homeless network outside the flat. A second later she was gone from all eyes again. Later Mycroft Holmes' team would scrutinize the recordings and just catch a woman with a similar build disappear into a crowd of tourist bustling not ten feet past one Sherlock Holmes.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111

"Where is she!" Sherlock demanded.

"Gone not five minutes ago."

"But she was here."

"For almost three hours."

Sherlock cursed under his breath and fixed John with a glare.

"You should have texted me." he whined.

"Oh no" John replied raising his hands defensively, "I said I am not getting in the middle of this,"

"She could be anywhere."

"That is the point of the game is it not?"

Sherlock glared at John then rushed out again. John Watson watched from the window as his friend strode down the street.

"Sherlock Holmes chasing a woman. I would have never thought."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

That night the two sat across from each other arms crossed.

"I was ten feet away from you."

"But you didn't notice."

"I realized my mistake later. I found you."

"After the fact. If I were a snake I would have bit you."

"Highly unlikely. A snake wouldn't cross ten feet to a nonaggressive threat to attack it."

"It's a saying, dear." She used a pet name just to mess with him and was rewarded when he pulled a face she crossed her eyes and continued, "Finding someone in your mind palace isn't the same as finding them in life."

John chuckled from his chair, "Shut up." Sherlock snapped.

"Fine ask your question."

"Hmmm let's see. What is your favorite thing to eat?"

"That is your question?"

"Oi! It's my turn to ask questions."

"I do not have anything favorite to eat. Food is simply necessary for my transport."

Noelle made a rude sound,"Pttttttth. You like Chinese better than dirt prefer your coffee a specific way so you must have a favorite food."

"I have an affinity for toast with cheese."

"Your favorite food is a grilled cheese sandwich?" Noelle repeated with a grin.

"No, toast with cheese. It is far superior to what you Americans cook to appease children."

"Have you ever had an American grilled sandwich for children?"

"No, I ate well cooked meals as a child."

"That's it next time y'all come over it is grilled cheese time."

Sherlock cringed, "Y'all?" he asked as the woman burst out laughing at the distinctly Southern term coming from his mouth.

"It is a proper conjunction."

"No it is not."

"You all. Y'all."

"Americans." Sherlock spat although there was no real malice to it.

"Brits." The woman responded in the same tone.

There was silence for a second broken by Noelle's laughter followed by John and eventually Sherlock's low rumblings. The friends continued in amiable laughter for a few minutes when the laughter died they would look at each other and start again. At last when they finally abated Noelle nodded at Sherlock.

"Alright scarecrow your turn."

"Spades?"

After a remarkable defeat the woman reminded Sherlock that she advanced him a question and they moved onto 20 questions which went something like this.

"Is it living?"

"Yes"

"It is a dolphin."

"Sherlock how did you know that?"

"Obvious they are your favorite animal."

"Okay my turn. Did you think of something?"

"Obviously."

"Is it living?"

"No."

"Was it ever?"

"No."

"Is it a piece of lab equipment?"

"No."

"Is it…"

About five minutes later it was revealed to be a rugby ball.

"Who in the world picks that?" Noelle complained.

"Someone who knew they would not be correlated with sports and who knew their opponent was an American with little knowledge of the game."

"Oh do shut up and ask the question."

Leaning forward and folding his fingers under his chin Sherlock regarded the woman with piercing eyes. After a moment of silence Noelle grew uncomfortable under such scrutiny and shifted in her seat.

"Any time scarecrow." She urged impatiently.

"What" he asked purposefully, "are you most afraid of?"

"Really?"

"My turn to ask questions." He echoed her earlier response.

Noelle huffed aware that John was now listening as well and muttered something.

"I am sorry. I didn't catch that."

"Spiders" she said louder.

"Wait" John chimed in, "You're telling me you have been through horrific situations, travelled the world, worked with the CIA, and lived with Sherlock for goodness sake and you are afraid of _spiders._"

"Shut up." She seethed.

"Sorry it's just- spiders?"

"Their 8 legged freaks. So okay I am obviously fearful of other things such as people I love dying or rollercoasters"

"Rollercoasters?" Sherlock asked.

"But I just can deal with that stuff when it comes to it. Just something about spiders just uhhh" she shuddered.

"You have a phobia." Sherlock stated.

"No a phobia is an irrational fear. Spiders are evil, evil creatures and it is completely rational to fear them."

"It's a phobia."

"Nuh-uh" responded the woman.

"Yup" responded Sherlock not to be outdone by Noelle pulled a face to which she crossed her eyes.

"Tea?" John asked earning him another face from Noelle.

"I will pass. In fact I need to get going soon. I should probably eat some dinner as I skipped lunch."

"Eating's dull." Sherlock reminded her.

"Your face is dull" She responded to an affronted Sherlock who flopped on the couch to sulk.

"Goodnight Noelle" John bid as she stood to walk out, "Watch out for spiders."

"Shut up John." Noelle commanded but bid him and Sherlock goodnight none the less.

After she left Sherlock turned to John, "Where is the remote?"

John guiltily looked over to the corner where the TV remote lay shattered.

"We had a row." He said begrudgingly and Sherlock's eyebrows rose, "Oh shut up!"

_**Coming soon the games continue and **__**the**__** game begins. Stay tuned.**_

_**And please review **_____

_**PS: After I posted on Halloween I went to a party {as Medusa} and just about died as three people came in dressed as Sherlock John and Moriarty later the 7**__**th**__** doctor made an appearance and to my utmost delight Mary Poppins and the chimney sweep came in. My favorite costumes of the night.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey all! Thanks for reading. It has been a busy week but I am still ahead a couple chapters so we are all good. Thanks to Teshka and scarlet tribe for reviewing. Your reviews made my day **____**. Without further ado… **_

"No. Absolutely not. Sherlock this is by far the worst idea you have ever had."

Noelle's voice had a hint of finality in it yet Sherlock would not be deterred by it.

"It is my turn to pick a game and this is it."

"This isn't a game this is madness."

"It has a clear winner and loser I don't see how it is outside the parameters of a game."

"You know scarecrow if we do this it is going to start with you smirking, consist of me beating the crap out of you, and end with you sobbing on the floor."

"I believe what you are doing now you American's call 'smack' talking." Sherlock used air quotes to illustrate his point.

"What are you two on about now?" John asked struggling through the door with the grocery.

Noelle immediately got up to help as Sherlock watched from his seat on the floor.

"Sherlock here wants to fight me." Noelle stated as John murmured his thanks.

"What? You don't mean like physical- oh go-" John caught himself in time with a swift glare from the woman, "-oodness. You do. Sherlock are you insane?"

"Do you think me incapable of winning?"

"What does it matter if you do? Either a woman beats you up or you hit a woman. Either looks bad on you."

"Now John" Noelle strode back in the room, "It wouldn't be as if he was abusive or anything. That stigma makes it hard to find a decent sparring partner you know."

"So you'll do it." The man-child on the floor declared.

"Anyways he wouldn't get a hit in. John" she continued, "talk sense into the man."

"Oh no no no no." John raised his hands, "I said it before I am not getting in this."

"Fine then." She huffed watching Sherlock jump up from the floor with glee, "but don't come crying to me when you're hurting all over."

"Oh this is brilliant we need to find a space"

"We can use the gym I practice at. Any rules or a specific style you want to use?"

"Anything goes." Sherlock said with a challenging smile then seemed to think better of it when he added, "Just not you know."

"No cheap shots got it. Wouldn't have gone for those anyway. John you're a doctor you may want to come."

The two fighters grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Behind them John Watson sighed heavily but decided to follow none the less.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111

Noelle walked in first into the small studio and was immediately greeted by a large man who jumped on her back. Sherlock and John both instinctively moved forward but stopped as the woman threw the man over her shoulder placing a foot on his throat and staring at him dangerously before they both broke out laughing.

"Blair" she chided offering the man a hand up, "One of these days you are going to be surprised when I just turn around and land a knife in your windpipe."

"Oh I look forward to it Strike. Who's your friends here? Don't tell me you found another poor bastard to spar with."

"Language Blair!" she half joked.

"Uh you stuffy Americans need to learn to have fun."

Noelle laughed at him then turned to the two awkwardly confused men behind her.

"Blair I'd like you to meet my neighbors John and Sherlock. Sherlock is my sparring partner today. John, Sherlock, meet Blair the owner of this hole in the wall and a good for nothing lowlife."

"And don't you forget it." The man laughed shaking the men's hands. "You sure you want to fight Strike here? She has put more of her opponents down than anyone I've seen."

"I tried to warn him but they never learn. Stubborn the lot of you. Men."

"Oi!" John objected.

"Did you call her strike?" Sherlock asked and Noelle made a sour face.

"Yeah" Blair smirked "She ain't too fond of the name but she came in here the first time all the men you know laughed at the little woman here. 'cept of course those of us who've been round long enough to know looks can be deceiving. Anyways this bloke name of Gabe started running his mouth. Bit of a hot head that one, tried to tell her she ain't belong here. So she looks at the man and, no kidding ya, says 'You should train your left leg so you aren't reliant on your right side. It makes for a terribly predictable attack.' Then she just walks away. Of course Gabe ain't having none of that and asks her to spar. So she agrees right? Then puts him down in like ten seconds she standing over him one foot on his throat and he's shocked to hell and just says 'That girl's like a lightning strike' the name just stuck."

"Well that was a particularly interesting be it grammatically difficult story." Sherlock mused.

"Sherlock be nice. Blair pay him no mind. Is anyone on three?"

"No, but if you'd like one I am sure Callan and Derik would give it up for a while to see you spar."

"Nah. Don't worry them about it three is good."

"Aw well it was worth a try." Blair laughed good naturedly "Good luck mate you're probably going to need it. Hey Strike come see me before you leave I know a guy coming down in a couple weeks supposed to be some expert in Hapkido. Said he wanted to reserve a mat for a week I told him if he beat our best he could have it otherwise he could come in like everyone else."

"And I am your best?"

"Naw I wanted to see if you thought Damien or Callen was better for the job."

"Well they both have their strengths but I'd say-"

"Oh come on now course its you."

"I'll see what I can do. It depends on what week but I warn you I am not terribly familiar with that style."

"We'll figure something out."

Noelle led Sherlock and John past two central mats waving to the men training as she walked. In the back corner a good sized mat laid with just enough space for a good spar and a rusty number three hanging on the wall above.

"How did you find this place?" John asked.

"She obviously was referred here. The place appears unremarkable but travelers seek it out. Probably for the low key environment you rarely find in a large gym. Also ain't is not a proper conjunction even in the eyes of our American friend there."

"Is that what has been bothering you?" John asked.

"Well" Noelle said over her shoulder as she wrapped her hands and feet tightly in tape, "Thank you for at least not deducing my friends in front of them."

"You frequent this place at least three times a week and we wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your opponents Strike." Voice dripping with sarcasm he put particular emphasis on the nickname causing her face to scrunch up.

"Shut it Scarecrow. Do you need to warm up?"

Sherlock glared at the woman then removed his coat and button down shirt leaving him in just jeans and his shoes.

"Trying to blind me with your paleness? Pardon me if I don't strip."

The woman removed her coat setting it beside her shoes standing in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt tee shirt visible beneath the hem. She left her feet bare and threw the tape to Sherlock who disregarded it throwing it aside.

They stepped up and shook hands then stepped back circling each other for a minute. Noelle had an almost predatory glare and Sherlock gazed at her the same as if he were deducing a crime scene.

Sherlock made the first move grabbing for her wrist. It was a sloppy move John thought but the woman allowed for him to grab her wrist quickly freeing herself. They faced each other again with wide smiles and John understood. They were trying each other out. Sherlock wanted to see how she'd react. Tricky woman, john thought she didn't give away anything. John noticed that despite the seclusion of the corner mat they were drawing a crowd from the handful of men in the room now crowding over to watch.

No one could say after who made the next move. Sherlock grabbed for Noelle's wrist that was coming towards him as she moved to the left away from his fist. He grabbed her wrist in time to see her smirk and he realized his mistake too late. A second after he grabbed her wrist she twisted into his arms pressing her back against his torso and brought her elbow firmly back into his solar plexus. She twisted out of his grasp before he could react and finished by knocking him over with a simple roundhouse kick. Sherlock was left sputtering on the floor as the men watching cheered and returned to their own mats.

"Where did you learn that move?" John asked.

"Miss Congeniality" she returned, "Solar plexus first letter in S-I-N-G."

John chuckled, "Sometimes it really is that simple isn't it?"

"I find simple best the more I fight. It seems sometimes that people train in martial arts and want to show off their fancy moves when simple ones often suffice and leave you less open and give you more control. Sure flying through the air like Jackie Chan looks cool but it really isn't practical."

John sent a glance to his sputtering friend standing up and still looking to find his breath.

"No worries John I know what I am doing. He may be a little bruised but no real damage done. Right scarecrow?"

"Hmmm yes quite, ahem, right I am fine."

They collected their things and Noelle went over to speak to Blair before they headed back to 221. As they walked out Noelle poked at Sherlock.

"Oh also be careful Scarecrow you might find your pride is bruised."

"Nonsense." The man answered, "I was merely testing the hypothesis that you were as good as I thought. You passed and I will not have to consider your safety in the future should you assist on a case."

John and Noelle shared a glance then burst out laughing.

"If I didn't know better Sherlock I would say you just expressed the horrid sentiment."

"Don't be ridiculous. I do not feel sentiment as you or John would. I just consider our relationship acceptable."

Noelle latched onto his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder briefly.

"Whatever you say Sherlock. I love you too big brother."

Sherlock huffed at her antics but did not pull away. As 221 came into sight she looked at Sherlock.

"Race you there." She called and they took off leaving John behind.

"Wait. I- Ah! Children!" he declared turning to a random stranger, "See what I have to live with?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111

Noelle came home to a comfy couch and a warm cup of cocoa thanking Mrs. Hudson for thinking of her as she was reminded that she was not her housekeeper. Sinking into her chair and turning on the television she finally started to unwind from a long day.

Bang!

Noelle jumped to attention throwing her bathrobe on over her night clothes as she raced upstairs. Living below John and Sherlock she was no stranger to random, irritating, or loud noises emitted from the upstairs flat but she knew a gunshot when she heard one.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

She heard yelling upstairs but couldn't focus on the words.

Bang! Yell Bang!

A moment later Noelle hurtled through the door ready for what may come.

"Noelle!" both Sherlock and John exclaimed together.

"I, I heard- there was" Noelle sputtered.

"Calm down" John soothed, "Sherlock here was just taking out his frustrations _on the wall!_"

"Oh the wall had it coming."

"Noelle is that a Browning 9 mil?" John asked mildly impressed.

Noelle blinked and didn't lower her weapon.

"1911 it's a good make." She lowered her weapon stashing it somewhere within the confines of her outfit.

"You can't be allowed to have that in England." John chided.

"Sherlock told you when we first met that I was armed." Noelle replied taking a seat in Sherlock's chair.

"I thought he meant like knives or something like that."

"Well there are those." She mused.

"I am making tea would you like any?"

"None for me thanks."

"Sherlock I thought you were still out of the country."

"Ah so that is why you appear so alarmed and came rushing in here in your night clothes. It must have been a long day it is still early evening."

Noelle pulled a face and John went about asking about the case which happened to be an open and shut domestic according to Sherlock. Noelle felt the adrenaline running out quickly leaving her if possible even more exhausted. She considered dozing off in the chair she was sitting in tired as she was and comfortable as the chair seemed. She shut her eyes and half listened to the boys squabble over some body part in the fridge.

"Did you like it?" they had moved on to John's blog.

"Ummmm no."

"I thought it was lovely. Very well written."

"Thanks Noelle. Wait Sherlock why not I thought you'd be flattered?"

Their voices made one want to fall asleep Noelle mused sleepily her eyes faltering again as her head snuggled into the armrest. She vaguely heard John mutter goodbye as he left the flat in a huff. Mrs. Hudson came in just after and muttered on how exhausted she looked poor dear as a blanket fell around her. Noelle muttered her thanks and curled tighter into a ball. Just as she had decided to make the chair her bed for a bit a large blast threw out the windows sent the chair over in a heap and sent her tumbling over the floor and into the wall as she struggled to take cover. Curiously numb she made sure the danger was past and stood up.

"Sherlock? Are you okay?" She asked the heap on the floor.

"Of course just- Noelle!" Sherlock rushed forward as Noelle swayed looking at her hands which flowed with blood.

"hmmmmm" was her answer and then the world went black.

_**Coming soon to a webpage near you Molly Hooper Molly Hooper Molly Hooper… Well I may be a bit excited. **____** Stay tuned!**_

_**And as always review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you to all my reviewers. You really make my week.**_

_**Teska- No worries Noelle is a tough one. It will take more than an explosion to take her out. … Unfortunately there is more than an explosion to come. Dun dun dun **___

_**IzzyBells-over the cliff we go!**_

_**Scarlet tribe- thanks!**_

_**Shyangel101- Thank you I actually took the name Noelle from my great grandmother it was her middle name.**_

_**Ginny19970- I know I was terribly mean wasn't I?**_

_**A/N For the record I totally dig Sherlolly but that is not where this story is headed. Of course that won't stop Noelle from implying anything. If you have siblings you know what I am talking about. **___

Sherlock managed to make it to the woman just as she lost consciousness. He grabbed onto her shoulders awkwardly keeping her up as he looked over her. Luckily the dressing gown and blanket that covered her had taken the brunt of the blast but the windows had become makeshift shrapnel and lodged large pieces of their shattered glass into her hands and bare feet. In addition she had a large gash on her forehead most likely caused from her collision with the table that was seated behind the chair she had been dozing in. Noelle stirred and her eyes opened and she struggled to free herself from Sherlock's hold.

"Stay still you've been hurt."

She appeared soothed momentarily.

"Lemme go. I'm good. I'm good."

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Hudson said from the door, "Sherlock what happened? Are you okay? Is Noelle hurt? What can I do?"

"Calm yourself Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock commanded, "Fretting never did anyone good. Call an ambulance she will be fine but she needs to go to a hospital."

"NO!" the woman yelled causing Mrs. Hudson to jump and finally pushing a shocked Sherlock's hands away from her swaying slightly at the lack of support, "Sorry. I'm just. I am fine. No need for an ambulance if they come I will not go with them."

"You need a doctor." Sherlock said.

"What I need is some warm water, tweezers, rubbing alcohol, and some butterfly bandages if you don't mind Mrs. Hudson." As the woman scurried away to find the supplies she turned back to Sherlock, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"No but-"

"Sweet then I am commandeering your couch until further notice. Ah thank you so much Mrs. Hudson."

"Of course dear. Anything else I can get you?"

"You don't by any chance have any vodka do you?" she asked hopefully then picked up an accent, "I don't usually drink but when I do it's because someone blew shrapnel into me."

"I think I can find something." Mrs. Hudson said as Sherlock told her not to make jokes.

She threw off the robe she was wearing and dropped it onto the floor a shower of glass raindrops falling with it. Sherlock could tell that she was feeling a little self-conscious in just pajama pants and a tank top but supposed it was better than her current glass filled attire. He also started cataloging the new skin she now exposed to him. Scars revealed themselves to him some so faint hardly anyone would notice some were such an angry color Sherlock was worried they were wounds from the glass before realizing they were already healed.

"Sherlock" Noelle warned, "Would you stop that for just one night?"

"Hmm" was all he answered but attempted to stem the flow deductions and questions that rushed through his mind.

She took a step towards the couch and cried out in pain remembering the glass still in her heels and ankles. Sherlock rolled his eyes and in a flash grabbed her around her waist and toted her to the couch.

"Lie on your stomach the glass is in your heels and the backside of your lower leg. You need a doctor I am calling John." Noelle made no protest but John must have still been mad because the phone went straight to voice mail. Turning away from the woman who was arranging her items on the coffee table he sent off a text.

John, come to Baker Street immediately. –SH

Then a minute later.

John, you are needed come now. –SH

When John still didn't answer his phone Sherlock made another call. When again he looked back at the woman Mrs. Hudson had already come with the vodka and left again promising to make something to eat for the two of them. However what surprised Sherlock was watching Noelle lay on her stomach one hand on the coffee table as she picked the glass out of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I told you that you need a doctor. One is on his way now she will be here within ten minutes."

"Ohhh" Noelle teased "_She _will?"

"Don't be ridiculous of course Molly is a she. Now stop that." Sherlock attempted to grab away he tweezers.

"I know what I am doing."

"I doubt that."

"Stupid scarecrow."

"Silly Strike."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Sherlock!" Molly Hooper's nervous voice rang out, "What in the world happened here? Who is hurt?"

"Hello!" Noelle cheerily rang out from the sofa causing Molly to jump a bit, "Molly Hooper right? I have heard so much about you. You work a Bart's right?"

"Yes, you have I-" Molly stuttered as her face grew beet red, "Oh where is my professionalism? Yes I work at Bart's but I must warn you I don't usually work on people. I mean not when they're alive. Oh my gosh! I meant-"

"Molly," Sherlock interrupted, "Don't make jokes."

"Right of course."

"Oh ignore scarecrow over there" Noelle said as Molly attempted to suppress a giggle, "He told me the same thing not ten minutes ago. I don't think he understands humor. Probably deleted it. Anyways I am Noelle Morgan nice to meet you."

"Oh um hello I'd shake your hand but-"

"Oh I don't mind me if I make a remark I am currently quite cutting" Noelle said with a smile, "I have been told my personality can be quite grating." She continued eliciting a giggle from Molly and a huff from Sherlock.

"Oh let me take a look at your wounds."

"If you would start with my right hand it would be easier for me to get at my left. I also have shards in the back of my feet."

"and a suspected concussion." Sherlock added.

"Not much you can do for that though."

"We need to get you somewhere more sterile there is dust all around here."

"Nonsense."

"You risk infection."

"Thus the alcohol."

"She just doesn't want to walk on hurt feet." Sherlock cut in "and is too stubborn to ask for help."

"No I just umph!"

"Sherlock!" Molly cried but the man just ignored her as he carried the other woman into another room under his arm like a football.

"She needs to be monitored right? For the concussion so no use in taking her downstairs."

"I am still here." Noelle reminded from Sherlock's bed as Molly tentatively edged into Sherlock's room.

"Unfortunately." Noelle crossed her eyes Sherlock made a face.

"You two are like children" Molly said as she began to pull the glass out of the woman's hand.

"He is just showing his brotherly love." Noelle said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'd just pinch your little cheeks right now if my hands weren't as sharp as your cheekbones at the moment."

"Wait. Sherlock you never told me you have a sister."

"It's a recent development." Noelle said watching confusion wash over the other woman's face then clarifying, "I sort of adopted him as my brother."

"Oh! Umm that's well-"

"Oh no you don't." Molly said as Noelle reached for the tweezers to start on her other hand, "I am here now so let me take care of these."

"Fine." Noelle grumbled, "Sherlock you are awfully quiet what are you scheming?" She craned her head to see the tall figure looming over her.

"What is this scar from?"

"You will have to be more specific dear, and anyways you know that isn't how this works you have to win first."

Molly was attempting to ignore the strange conversation and focus on her work having now travelled down to the left ankle only pausing to ask for permission to remove the weapons she found there but looked up when she felt Noelle stiffen under her. Looking up she saw Sherlock running a finger lightly over the woman's shoulders.

"This one."

"You are being particularly dense today Sherlock. You know what it is from."

"A skin graft but why?"

"Well dear, a skin graft is usually because the original skin was damaged."

"You know what I am asking."

"and you know I am dodging. You know most people don't even notice the line is so faint now."

"I am not most people." Sherlock responded smugly.

"No you are an irritating jerk."

Sherlock huffed and swept out of the room.

"That was amazing." Molly said, "I could never stand up to him like that."

"That's because you are in love with him." Noelle stated absentmindedly then looking back saw Molly's beet red face.

"Oh no! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to presume or embarrass you or anything I just."

"No you are right. I am in love with him and the bloody idiot doesn't even realize it he sees everything but me." She responded dejectedly.

"Don't say that. Of course he sees you. You are one of the few people he has mentioned by name around here and one of the select he shows respect for. I mean for goodness sake you were his first call after John. And just for the record I don't know if Sherlock will ever be romantically involved with anyone but if he is I am rooting for you."

Molly went back to her work face red but smiling widely.

"You know we should hang out sometime. It would be nice to grab coffee with someone else from the madhouse." Noelle smiled.

"That sounds lovely." Molly replied then slipped back into doctor mode, "Okay luckily the glass didn't cut too deep but there was a lot of blood so you may feel faint. You really should go to a hospital to get that concussion checked out but I can do a couple simple tests here. First though I am going to wash out these cuts with some alcohol. Now I don't have any pain medication so it may- oh"

Noelle had grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and splashed it across her hands not even wincing. Sitting up suddenly she poured some over her heels and set down the bottle.

"That should do the trick." She said, "Although I suppose they'll need bandages."

"Yes they will." Molly said then set to work. They talked about movies and television as Molly worked and checked the head wound.

"We need more water."

"Sherlock!" Noelle yelled, "Mind lending a hand."

"I think he is still sulking. Do you think you were a bit harsh earlier?"

"Naw I am sure that after huffing out of here he realized that I said that just to get him to do exactly that. If anything he has stayed out to plot some retaliation."

"You insulted him to get him to leave?" Molly giggled.

"It is remarkably easy to get him to shut up."

A moment later Sherlock came in the door with a bowl of water.

"You've bled on my sheets."

"You lugged me in here."

"There is also blood on the couch."

"You put me there too."

"After you declared your intent to commandeer it."

Molly reached out for the bowl but was surprised as Sherlock stood in front of Noelle and began to clean the blood away from her face and neck.

"I think I just need a shower."

"If you can walk there I will allow it."

"Allow it?" Noelle raised an eyebrow. She stood up finding it much easier to walk without glass digging into her feet and strode to the door. She stopped and swayed a little grabbing onto the doorframe as Sherlock appeared beside her.

"Having trouble?"

"No" she replied stubbornly and took another step. She reached out and grabbed Sherlock's arm hearing the man just sigh.

"Perhaps a bath then."

"Yes of course then pass out and drown wonderful idea."

"I wouldn't pass out."

"If not from the concussion then from exhaustion. Before the blast you didn't even have energy to walk down to your bed."

"Well that was before the shot of adrenaline that so rudely awoke me second time today might I add."

"Sherlock!" Molly commanded, "Leave her alone. I will help Noelle to the shower. If she needs me I will stay in the bathroom. Does that work for both of you?"

Sherlock looked vaguely surprised and Noelle looked proud. The two looked at each other and nodded. Molly helped Noelle into the shower and waited as she pulled the curtain and handed her clothes out. Noelle sat down in the tub and watched the blood red water run down the drain.

"This looks like a scene from Psycho."

"Noelle why do you have so many weapons on you I thought you were sleeping before?"

"What do you mean 'so many'? I only had the three knives and the 22 oh and the browning I guess but that one I usually keep by the door."

"Umm okay." Molly squeaked.

"Molly would you mind running downstairs and grabbing some clothes for me anything will do."

"I already have them." A voice outside the door called.

"Sherlock!" Noelle yelled, "Don't tell me you went through my drawers."

"I didn't go through them I just picked up what was on top. That is how you say you pick clothes anyhow."

Molly grabbed the clothes from him and handed them along with a towel to Noelle.

"Oh my gosh he even brought underwear. I think I may die from embarrassment."

Noelle stepped out and Molly rewrapped her cuts applying several butterflies to the head wound.

"Okay If you start to feel nauseous or dizzy or-"

"Yes yes then go to the doctor."

"Noelle this is serious. Promise me you will go get help if anything looks worrisome."

"I promise. Hey stay for a drink? We have vodka."

"I am not much of a drinker."

"Neither am I but hey I got blown up today so why not. Don't leave me to drink alone" Noelle pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay just one." Molly laughed.

Sitting in the slightly cleaner living room they poured drinks. Sherlock the only one abstaining.

"za fstryé-tchoo, za ná-shoo dróo-zhboo, bóo-deem zda-ró-vye " Noelle said raising her glass to Molly.

"What?" the pathologist laughed.

"It is a Russian toast," Sherlock cut in, "It means 'to our meeting, to our lives, and to ourselves'."

"To our meeting, to our friendship, to our health." Noelle corrected.

"Yes of course."

"Oh umm- yes well same to you!"

The two women laughed as Sherlock looked on intrigued. He had never seen Noelle drink or Molly so outgoing before. He attributed the first to the situation and the latter to Noelle's ability to set one at ease yet it was still quite interesting. Molly left after making Sherlock and Noelle both promise to call if they needed anything. On her way out the door Noelle thanked her then turned to Sherlock.

"Now scarecrow what do you saaaay?"

"Thank you Molly." Sherlock begrudgingly said making the pathologist turn red.

"For what?" Noelle prodded.

"For answering my call and helping Noelle."

"Oh umm of course yes no problem." Molly sputtered then left in a sudden hurry to check on her cat. As the door closed Sherlock turned to Noelle.

"I changed the sheets you will stay here tonight and I will be waking you up to check your concussion."

"Thank you Sherlock really." Noelle muttered already falling back to sleep.

Sherlock sighed and lifted the woman in his arms the feeling remarkably strange as he dumped her in the bed. He knew she was asleep because of her breathing pattern but covered her up with a blanket and stopped at the door before muttering, "What is family for?" before turning out the lights. Had she been awake she wouldn't have known if it was a colloquialism or a question.

_**I went a little long on this but I just had too much fun writing Molly. Anyways next time we get a visit from Mycroft and a gift from everyone's favorite consulting criminal. Stay tuned!**_

_**And review **___


End file.
